Crazy Band Story
by DarrkKatt
Summary: REWRITEN co-authored by TigerissLightwater. Many changes have been made, please reread. What happens when the YYH gang must go to America for a lesson in moral values? Band has never been like this. R
1. It Begins: Punishment For All

REWIRTTEN

A note from DarrkKatt: I decided to rewrite this story because, to tell the truth, we wrote these first several chapters while on sugar highs so they suck. This rewrite should clear things up. When it says rewrite at the top of the page, that is the new chapter. Easy, right?

Crazy Band Story Ch. 1: Punishments Abroad

Koenma the toddler was pacing on top of his desk in his Spirit World office. Considering the situation, it was understandable why there was smoke issuing out of his ears. He had just received word that Hiei had lost his temper with Kuwabara over a dispute as to why Hiei was so short. Somehow, Hiei had managed to kill Kuwabara with a small, pink, lilac-scented cotton ball from Shizuru's medicine cabinet.

The prince of the underworld paused for a moment to figure out how this death was actually achieved. In all his years, he had read about several random deaths, one even about a Korean man choking on his live-squid dinner, but none had a cottonball as the number-one weapon. Koenma thought about it so hard he got a migraine. His conclusion was one of however Hiei did it, no one will ever know.

At that moment, the phone on Koenma's desk rang, scaring the toddler off the desk and into the waste-paper basket. Struggling to remove the basket from his butt, he eventually gave up around the third ring and jumped on the desk turtle-style to answer the phone.

"Hello?... Oh, hi dad... Yeah, I'm trying to figure out what to do right now... Huh? That's what you want the punishment to be?... ALL of them? But it was only Hiei... Very well, I'll tell them...WHAT?! You want me to do that?!...Yes, father... No, I don't want a spanking. Bye." Koenma hung up the phone and finally wrenched the basket off his butt. "Why me? This is not going to go down well," he muttered, reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a lap top and a thick file.

Typing very fast, he opened the file and propped it open on his desk. He sent the email to the correspondents across the ocean listed in the file. Once they were sent, Koenma could only wait for a reply.

It took only a few seconds for the replies to be sent back to Koenma because those recipients were obviously online. Upon reading them, he was disappointed to find that the invitation had been accepted. Sighing in despair, he summoned all the Spirit Detectives along with Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Jin, Kuronue and Touya. All of them who had bore witness to Kuwabara's demise were to be punished according to father.

He was not looking forward to breaking the news to them all.

* * *

About one hour after the summons was sent, all were present in Koenma's office. They stood around Koenma's desk and looked both curious and extremely bored.

"I bet you're wondering why i called you here," Koenma said grimly.

"Yeah, and why are they here?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, Jin, Touya and Kuronue.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Koenma rubbed his temples. "First off, this all has to do with the incident that happened last week."

"You mean Kuwabara's death at the hands of Hiei and a cotton ball?" Kurama said with a small smirk. Kuronue, Jin and Yusuke could not hold their laughter in at this comment.

"This isn't funny!" Koenma shouted, jumping on top of his desk and looking close to tears. "Father found out and he chose your punishment!"

That comment shut the laughing trio up in an instant. Everyone in the room just stared at Koenma.

"Just so you know," Hiei said calmly, breaking the silence, "That cotton ball was from hell and the baka deserved what he got."

"I can't even defend my brother, because he DID deserve it." Shizuru's voice held no emotion what-so-ever.

"I know, I know!" Koenma jumped up and down to vent his frustration. "The problem is none of you tried to stop Hiei from killing Kuwabara, and according to father everyone in this room must be punished. Including me," he added softly.

"All of us?!" Botan shrieked, almost passing out from the shock.

"Yes. Here are the files on the place where the punishment shall be served," Koenma passed out folders to everyone. He opened one he decided to keep for himself and summarized the contents. "Basically, because of our low moral values, father found some teenagers in America who are essentially the opposite of us. The only records they have are on provoking ghosts to tears, if you can believe it. we are to go and stay with them for one band season or until our values become higher. Then father will bring Kuwabara back from the dead and out slates will be wiped clean." Koenma flipped to the back pages of the folder. "The ticket for the plane ride it back here along with the names of the teenagers along with their phone numbers and emails. "I suggest you befriend them as soon as possible considering we will be living with them."

"When do we leave?" Keiko asked quietly, looking through the folder. "There's no date in here."

"It's on the tickets. We leave tomorrow."

"Why then?" Touya asked. The question was followed by another one. "And what are emails and phone numbers?"

Kurama answered the second question. "Email and phones are was to communicate with people all over the world." Touya nodded and then looked back at Koenma.

"We leave then because we missed pre-band season practice and have to arrive in time for band camp. Now, everyone must sign the blue sheet on the second page."

"Why?" Jin asked, pulling out the sheet and looking at it.

"It's our promise not to use our powers under any circumstance. To sign is binding and we all must do so."

Obligingly, they all took out pens and signed their names. They had no sooner finished than the phone rang. Koenma reached over and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this Koenma?" a girl's voice on the other side asked.

"Yes, this is he. May I ask who this is?"

"Um, I hate my real name. How about calling my DarrkKatt? Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that myself and the others will pick you up at Pittsburgh International Airport two days from now. we'll be the loudest ones there, can't miss us," she said calmly, but insane laughter was heard in the background.

"You're one of those teens we are to stay with, then?"

The laughter got louder. "Yep! Enjoy what sanity you have. it'll be gone by the time your stay with us is over!" A click and then a hiss. She had hung up.

Everyone looked at each other, exchanging worried looks. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

Authors note: Kuronue is alive and kicking in this story for purely entertainment reasons.

Please review! Us review nazis love reviews!


	2. The Airplane Ride

REWRITTEN

Upon reviewing this chapter, I determined that it made no sense in the least. Please please PLEASE re-read it!

Crazy Band Story Ch. 2: Airplane!

"Is everyone here?" Koenma asked the next day in the Spirit World office.

"Yes." All those being punished drawled out. They had had to get up at 3 AM in order to make the flight in a few hours times. Also, Koenma (now a teenager) wanted to go over a few things before they left, meaning they had to get up even earlier than necessary.

"Good. Since everyone is here, the teens we are to stay with over-night-ed some things to us." Koenma reached over and grabbed a large box that had been sitting on his desk. He sliced it open with a letter opener and pulled out several smaller parcels and a ton of packing peanuts. "It says in this letter that in every one of these boxes there is a CD player and a CD to help you learn English better. Yes, Kurama. I know you are fluent but humor them." Koenma passed out all the parcels to the present company and kept one for himself.

"Another item they sent was the music for the show. This year's show for them deals with the opera. The songs are Pagliacci and Danse Bacchanale. These folders have our names on them for the specific parts we play."

"You mean, we aren't in the same section?" Yukina asked, accepting the folder Koenma handed to her.

"No. According to them it would cause too much chaos for us all to be in one group. They distributed us fairly easily throughout the whole of the band." Koenma responded, finishing passing out the folders.

"Hey, why didn't Shizuru and I get one?" Botan asked.

"There's a post script on the letter about that. Apparently, you don't play instruments and you'll learn everything you need to know when you get there." Koenma paraphrased before sticking the letter into his pocket. "Any other questions?"

When no one said anything, Koenma stated, "Time to go, then."

* * *

After almost four hours of trying to get through security at the airport, Koenma and company (Koenma in the lead, his ego wouldn't let him stay in the middle) finally managed to get on the plane. They had fought numerous crowds, Yusuke's head had been shoved in a urinal by an unknown assailant because of his constant complaining, and Jin had gotten lost in the food court. But now they were in the safety of a plane, almost free from crowds because it was a red-eye flight.

"See, now? That wasn't so bad..."

"Speak for yourself, Koenma! I still smell like piss!!" Yusuke snarled, causing Jin and Botan, who were sitting next to him, to stare. They began to laugh and hold their noses, because he really did smell like piss and they found it funny. "Shut up you two!!!!!"

"Can it, detective," Hiei said calmly from two aisles up in front of Yusuke. Hiei was sitting on an end seat and everyone could tell he was not thrilled about it. Kuronue was sitting in the middle and Kurama sat by the window.

"It's your fault we're here, anyway!" Yusuke screamed, standing up and smacking his head off the overhead baggage compartment. He fell back into his seat, seeing stars doing the Macarena around his head.

"Hn. Serves you right. Maybe I should've drowned you in that strange toilet while i was shoving your head in it."

"You were the attacker?! Why you little..." Whatever Hiei was, no one knew. When Yusuke went to get up again, he (once again) slammed his head on the overhead. This time with enough force to knock him out.

"Sir," a flight attendant said sternly, walking up to him. "If you continue to do that, you will be kicked off this flight so stop, alright?" She didn't seem to care if Yusuke was conscious of not. She then announced to the passengers, "The flight will be leaving now. Please buckle all safety belts and remain seated. Thank you.

Everyone buckled their seat belts, but it took Kurama the longest to sucessfully buckle his because his shaking hands kept missing the latch. Kuronue took pity on him and buckled the belt. Kurama, visibly pale, nodded his thanks and shut the window blind.

The engines roared to life and the plane took off down the runway. Yusuke (not buckled in and still out cold) slid off his seat and rolled on the floor as the plane gained altitude. The yelps of the other passengers indicated where Yusuke had just rolled over their feet. Kurama and Touya were both latching onto the person beside them (Touya latched onto Koenma, Kurama onto Kuronue) and shrieked in terror as the plane rose higher and higher,

"Mommy!!" Kurama screamed, beginning to draw blood from Kuronue's arm.

"Yipe!" was all Touya would scream, especially when the plane encountered turbulence. Koenma was going to have some faint scars on his arm due to Touya's fingernails.

When the plane finally reached a steady cruising altitude, everyone clamed down, and Yusuke was found in the back row and returned to his seat (properly buckled now, of course). It was at this point the attendants began to hand out honey roasted peanuts, which Hiei seemed to like a little too much.

"Hey, you gonna finish eating those?" Hiei asked the little kid in the seat in front of him. The child, being an annoying brat, giggled and said no. Hiei glared at the munchkin, making it cry. Relentlessly, Hiei snatched the peanuts out of the brat's hands and ate them in one gulp. "More...PEANUTS!!!!" he screamed, jumping around the cabin looking for more. And the thing was no one stopped him. Kurama and Touya was rocking back and forth in their seats, eyes wide and muttering profanity. Everyone else was listening to the CDs given to them by the teens. And those CDs were saying:

"uoy fo dnof yllufwa ma I yekcudrebbur! enim ruoy taht dalg ma I dna, enif os rouy yekcudrebbur! ybbud dubrebbur! ybbuhc na ally na etuc sohw allef elttil a dnif I, ybbut eht ot yaw ym ekam I nehw yadyreve! eurt sti, dneirf tseb yrev ym ruoy yekcudrebbur! esion ekam uoy, uoy ezzuqs I nehw!! syoj fo yoj, yekcudrebbur!! oidor or or! uoy fo dnof yllufwa mi, yekcudrebbur!! nuf of tsol emithtab ekam uoy!! eno eht ruoy, yekcudrebbur! gnignis ot kcab won!! ahahwm! hsilgne kaeps llahs uoy, hgrubttip ot teg uoy nehw! pu nessil metsys ruo fo tuo staht taht won! uoy fo dnof yllufwa ma I yekcudrebbur! enim ruoy taht dalg ma I dna, enif os rouy yekcudrebbur! ybbud dubrebbur! ybbuhc na ally na etuc sohw allef elttil a dnif I, ybbut eht ot yaw ym ekam I nehw yadyreve! eurt sti, dneirf tseb yrev ym ruoy yekcudrebbur! esion ekam uoy, uoy ezzuqs I nehw!! syoj fo yoj, yekcudrebbur!! oidor or or! uoy fo dnof yllufwa mi, yekcudrebbur!! nuf of tsol emithtab ekam uoy!! eno eht ruoy, yekcudrebbur!"

All those listening to the CD's (meaing everyone but Kurama, Touya and Hiei) had the sudden urge to take a pink bubble bath and sing in the tub. Odd. Eventually, though, Koenma managed to snap out of his revere and place the headphones on Touya's head, sucessfully shutting the ice master up.

For the next five hours, all was quiet....Until Hiei got cabin fever,

"When is this damn flight over?!" Hiei screamed, standing on his chair and jumping up and down.

Keiko, who had finished listening to the CD, and who was sitting across the aisle form Hiei, was doing her best to ignore him. She finally snapped when he began to ask her when the flight was over...repeatedly.

"Shut the fuck up!!!! This flight ain't even close to being over, so sit down and shut your pie-hole!!!!" She pulled a frying pan out of her book bag and bashed Hiei over the head repeatedly with it. When she finally stopped, he was unconscious and slumped over in the aisle where he was soon run over by the drink trolley.

Yusuke was staring at Keiko wide-eyed. When he saw her looking at him, he feigned sleep. The whole plane did. Even Kurama with the help of Kuronue and Keiko's frying pan. Silence once more.

Then the plane began its descent, and Yusuke's belt snapped causing him to fall out of the seat. Again. Koenma woke up when Yusuke rolled into him and, with the help of duct tape, secured his detective back in his seat where he slept like a rock. Then Koenma went back to sleep in his own seat.

As the plane rolled into the airport, a small group of teenagers stood in front of the arrival gate, trying to figure out exactly what plane the group they were to meet was on. After a strenuous problem solving method version 5.0 optimized A.K.A rock-paper-scissors-lava flow, they opted for a gate in C section.

They cackled merrily as they ran for it, one of them biting her tongue in the process. Unfortunately for the Yu Yu gang, those teens had chosen the right gate.

The song they listen to will be translated at a later point in the story.


	3. Meet the Students! they havent' left the...

DarrkKatt: *bouncing around* Let's do the time warp again!! Let's do the time warp again!!(1) TigerissLightwater: Stop singing that song! DarrkKatt: How bout this one? I'm just a sweet transvestite, from-(1) TigerissLightwater: *hits her over the head with a frying pan* SHUT UP!! On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: yet again, we own nothing. We'll tell you when we finally do (which would be never.)  
  
Chapter 3: Meet the Students!  
  
Yusuke and the others were staring at the three figures rolling across the airport floor in laughter. After about three minutes of this, they had calmed down enough to stand up.  
The three figures were all about 15 years old, there were two girls and a guy. The boy was wearing a bright blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts, and a fisherman hat with cargo pockets (yes!!! There are cargo pockets ON THE HAT!!) that said 'Kennywood'. His hair was blonde under the hat, and it went to his ears. The shorter of the two girls was wearing a camouflage shirt the said 'Ha! Now you can't see me.' and dark blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up. She also had a black hoodie wrapped around her waist and her red/brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail (down it would be about shoulder length. The taller girl was wearing black pants with many zippers and pockets, a red tank top under a black mesh hoodie, and she had many rings, bracelets and necklaces on. Her hair was long, wavy and brown. (2)  
"Er." Koenma said slowly, "Are you the students that are going to watch us during our stay here?"  
"Got a problem with that?" said the shorter girl.  
"Well." Botan began, "The descriptions that we were given of you gave us the impression that you were older. Right now, you really aren't what we expected."  
"Yins (3) were expecting older people?" said the taller girl. "Sorry to disappoint ya, but yins are stuck with us."  
"Yep-yep-yep-yepper!" said the boy in a rather crazy voice.  
At that moment, a black streak ran over to the yyh gang and tackled them all. The effect was like a domino rally. The black streak tackled Koenma, causing all the others to fall over in his wake.  
"How yins guys doin'?" screamed the black streak in a Jersey accent. The black streak was actually a rather tall girl wearing black pants, tank and vest. Her hair was fairly short and she had sunglasses on top of her head. "Ya introduced yourselves yet?" she asked the other figures.  
"Nah, we'll do that now," said the tall girl. "Hey there, I'm DarrkKatt, age 15, and your looking at my standard outfit."  
"I'm TigerissLightwater," the shorter girl chimed in. "But call me Tig. Everyone else does."  
"And I am Joe, the Almighty Ruler of Joedom!!!!" said the boy in a deep, trying-to-sound-important-but-failing-miserably voice.  
"Actually, he's JoeKatt. No relation." Explained the girl called DarrkKatt.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed a new voice. The figure that the voice belonged to was running down the airport hallway. It was a girl dressed completely in black, even her hair was dyed black. "IT'S 3 O'CLOCK!!!" she screamed.  
What's so important about-OOF!" Kurama was cut off as DarrkKatt glomped him.  
"HIILUVUHIILUVUHIILUVUIILUVU.etc."  
As DarrkKatt glomped Kurama, Tig ran around in circles screaming, and Joe (JoeKatt, but we'll call him Joe from now on) was doing a disco/lap dance/break dance/thing with his hat (hard to explain. You really have to see it in real life to get it completely).  
"Er." said the yyh gang (minus Kurama, he can't breathe) Oo  
"Oh! HI!" said the new girl. "I'm Roh-Zee. I think you already know these people." she gestured behind her. As the gang looked, Touya, Jin, Kuronue, and Chu and into view.  
"JIN!!!!" screamed Tig. She stopped running around in circles and glomped Jin. "And Kuronue!!!" she glomped him as well, dragging Jin behind her.  
"TOUYA!!!!!!!! WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" DarrkKatt dragged Kurama over as she glomped Touya and Kurama at the same time.  
"I should probably explain their behavior," continued Roh-Zee, as though nothing had happened. "Everyday from 3pm to 6pm Joe, DarrkKatt, and Tig go completely insane. More so than usual, that is. Then at exactly 6pm, they stop suddenly and act as though nothing had happened. You get used to it."  
Sarah decided to glomp Koenma at that point. While he was struggling to breathe, he gasped out, "How.about.her?"  
"Nah, that's just Sarah." Roh-Zee said calmly, "She's always like that."  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Joe was screaming, again. But this time, he ran over to Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko and hugged them, tightly (aka: he glomped them to the point of no return.) "I WUZ OO!!" he said.in baby talk.  
"Hey Joe!" exclaimed DarrkKatt, "Why don't ya do the mock strip tease?!"  
"Yeah! Go Joe! Go Joe! Go Joe!!" Tig was chanting this as she did her fun little random dance (wow, she let go of Jin and Kuronue. THEY CAN BREATHE!).  
Joe starts to mock strip (all of the yyh gang is staring at him.Oo). When his first shirt came off, it was revealed that he had 11 additional shirts underneath it, and 3 more shorts under the khakis.  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was spinning his shirt over his head like a helicopter. *imitates sexy music*  
"HEY!!" Jin and Yusuke were speaking at the same time. "that looks like fun! Can we join?"  
"Sure!" shouted joe over Shizuru's and Botan's chant ("Take it off! Take it off!") Next thing you know, Jin, Joe and Yusuke are all mock stripping (DarrkKatt: wish Kurma would. Tig: he probably would if you weren't strangling him. DarrkKatt: oh. but I no let go!!)  
Kurama and Touya, at this point, were getting very annoyed at DarrkKatt. She had yet to let them go. As a matter of fact, it was bugging Kurama so much he was actually transforming back into the Youko. However, instead of getting screams, he got:  
"AHHHH! HE'S WEARING A TOGA!!!!" screamed DarrkKatt. Joe and Tig both stopped dancing. All the students (Roh-Zee, Joe, DarrkKatt, Tig, and Sarah) started to do a war dance in a circle around the Youko.  
"TOGA!!! TOGA TOGA TOGA TOGA!!!!.."  
'This is going to be a looong stay,' thought Youko Kurama to himself.  
  
TBC...  
  
(1) songs from the Rocky Horror Picture Show (I luv that show!!!-DK) (2) accurate descriptions of us, in real life (3) yins- yous or you pluralized. Distinctive in Pittsburgh  
  
Ahem, little equation for all the readers: Read+Review=more chapters=more torture.  
  
DarrkKatt: please note. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE SCHOOL YET!!!!! MMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAA! TigerissLightwater: just think of what will happen when they do get there.  
  
(trust us, we already know what's going to happen. but are you curious enough yet? Hint: Victoria's Secret. Nothing more till we get reviews!!!) CLICK THE BUTTON!!!! 


	4. The Mall

TigerissLightwater: *in incredibly bad English accent* Heeeeeeeeelllllllllooooooooooo. Welcome to an amazing lesson on the many uses of coconuts. JoeKatt: First!!!! You can crack them open on your head, put them on your chest. DarrkKatt: *drops anvil on his head* SICKO!! TigerissLightwater: *sweat drop* Ahem.um, you can also drink coconut milk. JoeKatt and DarrkKatt: If you like pina coladas! And getting caught in the rain! If your not into yoga!!. TigerissLightwater: *hits both of them with frying pans* You two are having waaaay too much fun!!! On with the new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't even own our own computer DarrkKatt: You know what, I can't read. Random Lawyer Guy: We'll see about that! What does this say?! *holds up a piece of paper that says 'CAT' on it* DarrkKatt: ZOOOMBAFOO! Random Lawyer Guy: *sweat drop* I guess you can't. DarrkKatt: Go to hell, and leave us with this fic! *floos opens up and lawyer falls through* MMMWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHAAA!  
  
Thank for all the reviews so far! NOW we'll start the fic.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mall  
  
After about an hour of chanting 'TOGA' around youko, the students (from now on we'll be called the Pitt Teens) grab the YYH gang and hop on a bus destined for.  
"THE MALL?!" screamed Hiei, "With all those ningens?! I refuse!"  
"Well, sorry Hiei," said Sarah. "But all of yins guys outfits don't really blend in all that well here."  
"Yeah!" Tig added, "Yins want to mingle. We're going to Century III Mall!!"  
"We're taking yins clothes shopping," DarrkKatt stated. "We're stopping at all our favorite shops. Yins might have a say in what yins wear, yins might not. It's our decision! MMWWWAAAHHAAAA!"  
"'Mwwwwaaahhhhaaaaa'?" asked Joe, "What happened to 'mmmmmwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaa'?  
"My throat hurts!"  
"Oh."  
Then the bus finally left the stop, eager to get rid of the hyper active teenagers.  
  
45 min (yes it does take that long to get from the airport to the mall), 3 rounds of 'Joy to the World' and 2 rounds of 'Yellow Submarine' later:  
  
"Dun-Dun-Dun-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Here we are!" chorused the Pitt Teens.  
They were standing in front of, what appeared to be, a large, plain, two story building.  
"This is it?!" asked the YYH girls.  
"Not very impressive, is it?" Kurama asked Yusuke and Hiei.  
"Hn." (guess who)  
"HEY! Psycho-Pittsburgh-People! This is it?! What's in there, one food stand and two clothes stores?!" screamed/questioned Yusuke.  
"AHHHHH! But appearances can be deceiving," said Tig.  
At that they walked into the mall (no.not INTO the mall, INSIDE it. Though Yusuke did walk into a window thinking it was a door.) Appearances can, and were, deceiving. Inside, there was a plethora of stores, food courts, and even a large carousel. Apparently, most of the mall was underground. (1)  
"Let's get started! Girls, you first!" DarrkKatt said in a sing-song voice.  
"Alright, what's your style?" asked Joe, whipping out a clipboard and pen out of nowhere, "We got prep, not-so-prep, normal people wear, punk, and goth (2). Please pick one."  
"Uh.Joe, let's just walk around until they see something they like," suggested Sarah.  
"OTAY!"  
  
2 hours, 37 min, 56.6 sec, 52 stores, and 5 accessory shops later:  
  
"Okay!" Botan said cheerfully, "I think we're good!"  
All the people (The YYH gang minus the girls, and the Pitt Teens) were carrying 10 extra large bags each.  
"Ya think *pant* ya got enough?" asked Hiei while struggling with the packages.  
"Your lucky! We took it easy! We could've gotten more," said Keiko sadly, looking in an Aeropostale shop.  
"NO MORE! NO MORE!" screamed a panic-stricken Kurama.  
"Girls, you are officially done!" announced/screamed Tig and DarrkKatt, "Boys, your turn! Be fast this time!"  
"All the shops we went into were girly," said Kuronue. "There's no where in this mall that's good enough for tough guys like us."  
"I wouldn't mind too much." Kurama said slowly.  
"NO MAKE WORSE!" shouted Hiei.  
The Pitt Teens, after these wonderful remarks, exchanged a few knowing smiles. They grabbed the YYH boys and took them to the center of the mall. They then proceeded to take them to the top floor.  
"Where are we goin'?" asked Jin in his wonderful accent (which caused Tig to glomp him)  
"You'll see." was all he got.  
After walking past a few prep stores, they stopped. The Pitt Teens turned the YYH boys to the right. In front of them was a black store with punk rock/heavy metal music pounding out of it. Hot Topic. The guys eyes grew very, very big.  
"Does this work for you tough guys?" asked DarrkKatt slyly, "It's our favorite store. Not bad, huh?"  
"Let them go, guys," commanded Sarah. "They're starting to drool."  
And at that, the group ransacked Hot Topic for all it was worth.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Nothing was left in Hot Topic, so everyone got back on the bus to go to their nw, temporary, homes. However, no bus ride is complete without a few songs.  
Pitt Group: Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again! It's just a jump to the left *they all jump to the left* And then a step to the right! *all step to the right) With your hands on your hips *hand put on hips* You bring your knees in tight! *knock knees together* But it's the pelvic thrust *all do pelvic thrust* That really drives you insane *rotate hips in circle* Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!  
Hiei; GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M SORRY I KILLED THE BAKA! PLEASE GET ME OUT!.  
Sorry again, Hiei, but your stuck. Now, they just have to survive band camp. *switches to announcer voice* Can and will they? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of 'Crazy Band Story'!  
  
(1)It really is mostly underground. IT'S SO COOL! (2)We'e not going to go there, but punk and goth are two different things. We were in a four hour debate once over it, so we just won't go there.  
  
TigerissLightwater: More ways for coconuts to be useful.lesson.thing. All three of them: We've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (deedeedeedee) there they are standing in a row (bompbompbomp) big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head.*go on for quite a while*  
  
Read and Review! The REVIEW NAZIS know whether the survive band camp or not! DO YOU?! REVIEW AND FIND OUT! 


	5. Band Camp, day 1, part 1

JoeKatt: *doing his random disco/lap dance/break dance thing* WOO! Break it down now! DarrkKatt: *whispering to TigerissLightwater* Thank God he doesn't have a pole. *a pole suddenly appears out of nowhere* TigerissLightwater: Er, what's that? DarrkKatt: A pole *immediately covers mouth with hands* Oh, sh- JoeKatt: *flips up hat and sees pole* OOOOO!! WOOOOOOO! *runs over to the pole and starts doing an incredibly bad pole dance* Yeah baby! TigerissLightwater & DarrkKatt: *torn between horror and laughter* Ummm.  
  
Note: This actually happened. Yep. It did. One day we were waiting outside for school to begin; as usual, JoeKatt was doing his hat dance. I randomly said "look a pole" because one of my other friends was leaning against it. JoeKatt ran over and tried to do a "sexy" pole dance.THE HORROR!  
  
Disclaimer: Wished we own them, but we don't. Random Lawyer Guy: *comes back from hell* Why'd you send me to hell?! I'll sue you!!! TigerissLightwater: Uhh. DarrkKatt: How'd you come back? *imitates Dr. Evil* You don't belong here, because they're always after your lucky charms. Come, Mr. Bigesworth! Push the button. *hairless cat run over and pushes a button. A chair the lawyer was sitting in flips over and he goes back to hell* MMMWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHAHHAAHHAAAA!  
  
The insanity continues: Band Camp, Day 1, Part 1  
  
Next day:  
"Hey, Hiei," said DarrkKatt slowly during the drive to band camp. "You freaked out waaaaay too early yesterday. You haven't even met the rest of the band yet."  
"Yep, yep." Tig added, "If yins think we're crazy separately, wait till you see us with the band."  
"Do I want to?" Hiei muttered under his breath. "Hey," he said louder. "Where are the other people you were with yesterday?"  
"Yes," said Touya (HE SPEAKS!!). "Where'd they go? Better question: Where's Koenma? He wasn't at the house last night."  
"Well," Tig responded. "Koenma's with Sarah, mainly because none of us wanted him to live with us."  
"That makes alotta sense," said Jin. "He's a bit o' a brat, ain't he?"  
"Yeah, which reminds me." said DarrkKatt, "Chu got kicked out of this wonderful experience because he couldn't give up his sake for one day. He's gone. Sayonara Bye-Bye!! (1)"  
"Ah." Yusuke added wisely, "Was wondering why there was no scent of sake in the air this morning."  
O.o. Kurama was a little out of it. Must have been the lack of sleep. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Here we are." Said Tig as they reached the school.  
"Um. Why is this school off a busy highway?" asked Kurama, looking at the cars speeding by. (2)  
"Well, so no stupid students can ditch. If they do, they get hit by a car." (3) Tig answered simply.  
"So don't escape." DarrkKatt got out of the car and started walking down a hill. "Come on, yins meet the director now. He'll show yins the music and what instruments yins'll be playing, because we really don't know."  
At that moment, Koenma appeared. He was wearing cargo shorts, a tee shirt, and what looked like an entire drum set. Sarah appeared behind him, wearing similar things.  
"It looks like Koenma got the quad." DarrkKatt said, barely containing her laughter.  
"That's a quad?" asked Yusuke. "There are five drums." (4)  
"Looks heavy." Botan stated the obvious, "Can you walk Koenma?"  
"Barely, plu, I don't know how to play this thing."  
"I teach ya how," Sarah said cheerfully. "It ain't bad. Oh, yeah. Yins are expected in the office of the big guy. Wants to talk to you. See yins on the field."  
Sarah and Koenma walked off (well, Sarah walked, Koenma waddled) to the auditorium for drum line practice. After DarrkKatt stopped laughing at Koenma (the waddle was too much), they all proceeded down the hill. In a few short seconds, they were at an open door that had a sign on it that said "Welcome to Highlander band camp. Schedule for day 1: 8-9 basics, 9- 1pm drill". (5)  
"This is the music room" Tig said as she led them inside. The yyh gang stopped at the door, they're jaws dropping at what they saw inside.  
It was a decent sized room with chairs and music stands everywhere. There was a door at the other end that led to a hallway, and a ramp that led up to another set of doors. But it wasn't the size of the room that shocked the yyh gang. There were students everywhere; jumping off chairs, screaming, dancing, running into walls, leaning out windows. The room was packed with them, but they didn't seem to notice the gang. That is, until.  
"OI! Everyone!" shouted DarrkKatt and Tig. Everyone in the room stopped to look at them. The room was so quiet you could hear a cricket. "These are the new people! Show them a good time here at band!"  
"OKAY!" chorused everyone in the room.  
"Welcome to Baldwin High," DarrkKatt said calmly, walking away from the group. "The big guy's in the room right there," she pointed to an office that had a poster on the door. "Go see him before you join us." She and Tig disappeared into the crowd.  
Cautiously, the gang approached the door. As they got closer, they were able to read the poster an the door. It said (and it really does!!!!) "Band is not only an option. It's the only thing."  
"Should we knock?" asked Kurama to no one in particular.  
However, at that second, the door flew open and nailed Kurama, Yusuke, Jin and Touya. Rubbing their heads (the ones that got hit, at least) the gang looked up, and they saw why this guy was called "the big guy".  
He was big, really big, height and width wise. As soon as he saw them, his face broke into a huge grin.  
"Hi, I'm McKeever! Welcome to Highlander Marching Band!" He said. Meanwhile, the gang was speechless. "You must be the exchange students! Now, since we'll be starting soon, I'll just give you your instruments, music, and anything else I think you'll need, and then you'll just head out to south lot for basics!!" He reached into the office and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked at it carefully, then said, "Right! Follow me."  
McKeever led them back out in the band room, which was no deserted ("Creepy," said Keiko) and to another door they had missed before. It was in the middle of the wall, and the door was open. Following him inside, the gang, yet again, stopped dead in their tracks.  
The room was a medium sized storage area for instruments. There were flutes, clarinets, string basses, cellos, tubas, French horns, and just about any other string or wind instrument imaginable. Stepping over the empty cases that were strewn over the floor, McKeever walked to the far end of the room.  
"Right!" he said again, "I have the instruments you are to play. We have two mellos. Will Hiei and Kurama please raise their hands?" Hiei and Kurama raised their hands and immediately had two cases thrown at them. "Next: Yukina, flute," Yukina walked up and took the small instrumnt case form him. "Kieko, clarinet," He tosed the clarinet case at her, which she just managed to catch. "Kuronue, you have the alto sax." He slid the sax case across the floor to Kuronue. "Let's see, Touya?" Touya raised hi hand. "Here, this is your tuba." McKeever pulled a large case out from under one of the shelves. "This is yours. Alright, next people. Botan and Shizuru, please follow me." He led Botan and Shizuru out of the storage room and into a room right beside it. Inside, there were flags and costumes. "Botan, these are your flags." He gave her about five different flags. "Shizuru, you have flags as well, but you also have a saber and a snake." Along with the flags, Shizuru got a plastic coated metal saber and a giant stuffed snake in a garbage bag. Going back to the band room, McKeever looked at the two without instruments; Jin and Yusuke.  
"you two are the last ones." McKeever said cheerfully. "Follow me." Jin and Yusuke looked at each other and shrugged. They followed McKeever up the ramp that was on the far side of the band room. There were multiple drums of all sizes lining the walls in this room. "Here, Yusuke you have the largest bass drum. Don't break it, or Lauri will have your head." Yusuke was handed a gigantic drum with a shoulder harness. Putting it on, he guessed it weighed about 50 pounds or more. "Jin, you'll be in the pit, but for home games I want you to be a bag piper, alright?"  
Jin nodded slowly, but then asked, "Can I be in another section? I really don't know how to play drums."  
McKeever thought about this, and then said, "Alright Jin. You can play-"  
  
Alright people! The REVIEW NAZIS are asking for a favor! What should Jin play outside of home games? Should he: 1. Stay in the pit so he can't cause havoc 2. Join the drum line and be with Yusuke and Koenma 3. Be in a completely different section that is equally crazy as any other one in the whole band (aka, any brass section other than mellophones)  
  
(1) Guess where that's from? ;) (2) It really is off a highway (3) No one is stupid enough at our school to get hit by a car. (4) Our quads have five drums. Most have four (5) What follows is an accurate description of our band room.  
  
Random Comment from: JOEKATT! JoeKatt: Today, I bought a SOBE green tea. Inside the cap, it said "TOGA!TOGA!TOGA!" Drink SOBE green tea. It is good. Thank You. *bows and leaves* Er. The REVIEW NAZIS want reviews, especially for our little dilemma. HURRY UP AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! 


	6. Band Camp, Day 1, Part 2

Tig: *is singing songs from fiddler on the roof* ^___^  
  
Joe: What's up with her?  
  
DarrkKatt: She writing this chapter and you knows what happens it this chapter, right?  
  
Joe: No, what's happening?  
  
DarrkKatt: It's the first day of band camp. Think about that..*shivers*  
  
Joe: I sense.e~vil.much evil..  
  
Tig: *runs up with a bag that seems full of stuff*  
  
D.K.&Joe: o0; don't want to know.  
  
Tig: *grins and snaps her finger* I've always wanted to do this.  
  
*All yyh cast in the story appear sitting in chairs*  
  
Yusuke: What the hell?!?!  
  
Tig: Now Yusuke, do you really think that's very nice? I don't think so. *grins*  
  
DarrkKatt: She's not.  
  
Tig: *starts humming and gets to work*  
  
DarrkKatt: She is.  
  
Joe: Do I even want to know?  
  
Tig: DONE!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
DarrkKatt: Hey, I wanted to do that.  
  
*All yyh-cast have their hair up in sailor moon meatballs and those with to short hair (Yusuke, Koenma, and Touya) have bright pink ribbons everywhere*  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningen! Let me out before I kill you!  
  
Joe: *glances at Tigs reaction to that remark* Hiei you shouldn't of said that.  
  
DarkKatt: *Looks at Tigs face* Tig, you are more evil then I thought. Actually, I already know a large extent of your evilness, but still...  
  
Yukina: *who looks rather good with her hair like this* what are you going to do to Hiei?  
  
Tig: Now don't worry; I'm only going to smash his pride and ego. Nothing to bad. *Snaps fingers and everyone is standing up. And Hiei.  
  
Everyone minus Hiei fell over laughing. Why you ask? Simple! Hiei was wearing Sailor Chibi Moon costume. His hair was even redone into the little point things. And best of all (or worst, you pick) IT WAS NOW PINK!  
  
Hiei: *looks at his cloths* NNNIIINNNGGGEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tig: *grins like a fool and runs away laughing at Hiei trying to run in high heels after her*.  
  
Joe and DarrkKatt just grin and shake their heads laughing.*  
  
Both: on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, we went through enough of these already... Random Lawyer Guy: *From hell (think mustafa in Austin powers) I'll...SUE...YOU!!!!! DarrkKatt: Quick! GET THE GUN!!! Tig and Joe: *pull rifles out of nowhere* Locked cocked and loaded baby! DarrkKatt: *imitates Elmer Fudd* We're hunting Wawyers. Haaahaaahaaahaa...  
  
Chapter 6: Band Camp, Day one, Part 2  
  
In the last chapter of this crazy story, the yyh-gang had gotten to the school and received their instruments. Here are some lines to help you remember!!  
  
Jin nodded slowly, but then asked, "Can I be in another section? I really don't know how to play drums."  
  
McKeever thought about this, and then said, "Alright Jin. You can play- the trombone. We need some more."  
  
Jin smiled and said, "Thanks"  
McKeever led the two of them back into the storage room and gave Jin a trombone from the designated trombone shelf. (yes, the shelves are labeled) McKeever looked at his watch. He gasped.  
  
"Both of you are going to be late! Get going!"  
  
Both boys eyes got rather big. (the others had left) Insert a big question mark above their heads.  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD!" screamed/explained McKeever. He chased them out of the band room. "Go to south lot!!" (that's where band camp is held for us. In a parking lot. Joy)  
  
As the two ran out the door (well it was more like stager out the door for Yusuke) McKeever sighed. "Just when I think this band can't get any more crazy, we get exchange students..."  
  
Outside, the boys quickly found out, to their great dismay, that the band room was on one side of the school and the south parking lot (where everyone was working) was the length of the school away. (1/8 of a mile, or a 5 minute walk at normal pace. Depends on how you look at it)  
  
"Hey Urameshi!" Jin stated as both ran for their lives from the little green go-cart-like-thing that McKeever was now chasing them in. (we call it the GATOR in case you were wondering) "Do you think 'e's is why band members rarely ever late?"  
  
"Where *pant* did you *pant* learn that band *pant* member are rarely *pant* late?" Yusuke managed to wheeze out because he was running with a large 50-pound drum strapped to his chest. (how does he do it?)  
  
Jin hugged his trombone closer to his chest while running for his life. "Tig gave me en' Kuronue a basic band briefing last night. Did you know this is 'er first year in band too?"  
  
Yusuke kept running as fast as he could. Which wasn't very fast at the moment. "Really? *pant pant* It's her first year? *pant* All well. We *pant* didn't get *pant* a briefing or anything. *pant pant* Just her little brother and crazy dog peeing *pant and shiver* everywhere." (really, that's how it works at my house-DarrkKatt)  
  
By this time, both teens crying anime style and grinning. Why, you ask? Simple, McKeever was grinning like a mad man and was beeping to horn at them. He was directly behind them now. When they finally got to south lot, Yusuke went to see Koenma and Sarah so he could learn how to play his new drum. Jin saw everyone else, besides Botan and Shizuru, who were already working with their flags, and went to sit with them by a column.  
DarrkKatt saw what he was holding and grinned. "I see you play the trombone! Have fun! You'll like the section, their insane!"  
Jin grinned. "At home games, I play the bag-pipes too!" He looked at Touya, still grinning. "I told you that it would come in handy some day frost boy! HA!" At that little statement, DarrkKatt and Joe began to laugh. (you'll find out why later, it has to do with bagpipes and out school)  
  
Touya had a rather funny sweat drop look on his face (like this, -.- \\ ), which caused everyone present to laugh again. Tig gave Jin a rather big hug. (she doesn't need a reason, folks!)  
  
Joe stood up. So did the rest of the Pitt-teens present. "Its time for basics! Good luck, have fun and quick! To the BATCAVE!!!!" He struck a stupid pose and crazy marched away.  
The yyh-teens followed. How hard could this 'basics' be? The very name implied it was rather basic. (Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. The upcoming horror! Note: very true what happens next)  
  
Last 3/4 of basics:  
  
The drill instructor, who went by Dale, was yelling at Kurama: (his voice cracks when he yells. quite funny) "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? YOUR HORN ANGLE SHOULD BE TEN DEGREES ABOVE EYE LEVEL! NOT AT EYE LEVEL!"  
This really ticked Kurama off because his horn was ten degrees above his eye level. And being one who had next to no sleep the night before due to DarrkKatts dog, he did the only thing he could. Which was to go Youko. And once again, there were no screams of fear. There were screams from almost every female member of the band (obvious reasons). And then some one shouted, "HE'S WEARING A TOGA!" Which resulted in..  
  
The entire band (drums and silks included, and one staff member called Lyle) doing the same war dance as before (you know, in the airport?...) only they were in circles around him; one circle was going clockwise and the one next to it was counter-clockwise, so on and so forth. There are easily about 130-150 people in the band. Oh yes, they were all yelling, "TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" Youko Kurama just sweat dropped the entire time. The rest of the yyh-cast just stood on the sidelines watching with huge sweat drops.  
Dale turned to McKeever while scratching his head. "Well if you look, they are all in perfect step."  
And so what would forever be know as the Toga scene ended with basics. Now for drill; which by the way, lasts four hours; basics lasts one.  
  
Lunch break:  
  
Everyone had sat down in the shade. But the drum line was still out there playing. Anyone could tell that Yusuke was pissed. And class (readers, you are now the class!), what does Yusuke do when he's pissed? That's right! Rei-gun time! And that's just what he did.  
"REI-GUN!" And with those words, Yusuke's bass drum was destroyed. There was much staring. And ever stare had a dropped jaw to go with it.  
End result: Lauri, was as predicted, after Yusuke's head. Please note: Lauri is a guy. Big on discipline, don't piss him off. Worse than Yusuke. Only thing stopping him from killing was the fact that Yusuke was an exchange student.  
So that does that mean class? Correct, the entire gang looses their powers and all non-human appendages. (hey, it was one of their requirements not to use their powers! remember when the ogre said something really fast at the end of ch. 1? Go back and look closely if you don't believe us)  
  
Few minutes later:  
  
"Is it like this every year?" Kuronue asked his hostess (Tig).  
  
Tig blinked and shrugged. "I have no clue, DarrkKatt?"  
  
DarrkKatt sighed. "What you smoking? Of course it is! The band is insane, but INCREDIBLY good. Our drum line works very hard, and they're insane. Plus, band camp is hell! You hear me? HELL! Now, go meet the staff whom you will see constantly these next few days!"  
  
There was a collective sigh, and a couple of sweat drops.  
Joe blinked and looked up. "Know what? I just thought of something. Since you guys don't have your powers, you just like the rest of us, plain humans."  
That's when Hiei screamed: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT AAAAAAA NNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Translation: NO! ANYTHING BUT A NINGEN!)  
  
As anyone can guess, Hiei took that fact rather badly. Poor dem -erm- guy.  
  
And so, to make a very long story short (Tig: plus I'm out of ideas) drill was very painful, long, hot and rather boring. Then Jin, Kuronue, and Tig walked home on the highway. That took half an hour. Kurama went back to DarrkKatts' house and feel asleep among a psycho little brother and an even crazier dog. (my dog is adorable! she's and English Setter with black spots instead of brown! And short hair!-DarrkKatt)  
  
So ends chapter 6 of the crazy band story!! WE ARE REVIEW NAZIS!!!!!! (shut up, DarrkKatt)  
  
Please, if you would be kind enough, review!  
  
Hiei: I WANT MY JAGAN!!  
  
Yusuke: I WANT MY REI-GUN!!  
  
Kurama: I WANT SLEEP!! AND MY ROSE-WHIP!  
  
Botan: I WANT MY OAR!!  
  
Kuronue: I WANT MY WINGS AND POINTY EARS! (They're normal now.)  
  
Jin: I WANT MY EARS BACK!! AND HORN AND FANG!! I WANT MY FANG!!  
  
Koenma: I WANT BY BINKEY!!! (Everyone laughs for five minutes.)  
  
Note: ningen-human 


	7. Band Camp, Day2

DarrkKatt: HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! Tig: *a scared look is plastered to her face, considering that DarrkKatt is hugging her and not letting go* THAT'S IT! WE ARE CUTTING YOU OFF ORBIT GUM FROM THIS POINT ON!!! DarrkKatt: *let's go, gets down on knees and does an overdramatic yell* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Joe: You said that too early! We're supposed to have a mock light saber fight first! DarrkKatt: Oh yeah! *pull plastic light up light sabers out of no where and begin to fight* DarrkKatt: *in a high pitched, squeally voice* You killed my father! Or was it my cousin that is the same age as me on mom's side of the family? Joe: No, Luke- er- DarrkKatt. I wish I was related to you, but I am your father! DarrkKatt: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey, wait! Then who's that on the couch drinking tea and watching movies? Tig: A burglar that broke into your house and took your tea and then decided to take a break and drink some? Joe: This is getting wierd and off subject. So can we change the subject altogether? DarrkKatt: I know! We can have a toga party for a birthday party! TOGA TOGA TOGA! All: WOOOO! *get togas from nowhere and put them on* TOGA PARTY, BABY! We will leave you on that note...  
  
Disclaimer: We're still looking for that lawyer that will not die and stay in hell! Give us some time here! Now, if we only had a gun like Nicholas Wolfwood....(Trigun, he has a kick ass gun. DarrkKatt: I want one... Joe: NO! HER AND GUNS ARE BAD!)  
  
Crazy Band Story: Chapter 7 (WOW! 7! AMAZING!) Band camp, Day 2  
  
After a wonderfully relaxing night at DarrkKatt's (sarcasm. Nights at my house are never relaxing. And people wonder why I suffer from insomnia- DarrkKatt), everyone who was at her house (we post list later) got up at 6 am to an air horn.  
"C'MON MAGGOTS!" screamed DarrkKatt, "Rise and shine hard charges! Another day to fight on the front! JOIN ME!!!"  
"When did we join the army?" asked a grumpy Yusuke.  
"Your not in the army, MAGGOT! Your," all stare at her while she does a two step jig while singing. "In the navy! In the navy!"  
"AHH! Stop singing and dancing!" a freaked out Hiei screamed at the hyper-active Pitt-Teen dancing in front of them.  
"Then get off your lazy ass and let's go!" DarrkKatt finally stopped doing her jig, "Hell awaits us on this fine day! Quick! To the band room!!"  
  
1 hour and 15 minutes later (they all had to get dressed, eat, grab water [needed, trust us] and find the keys to the car. Nat bad at all, considering that it's my house-DarrkKatt)  
  
"We're ba-ack!"  
"I'm already sick of this school," muttered Kurama. "And we've only been here one day."  
"Did you say something?" asked DarrkKatt as she glared in his direction, "If you did, you will be publicly humiliated. In front of the whole band. Similar to what Joe will do today, except involuntarily!"  
"Should I be scared?" asked Yusuke to Hiei. The response was just a shrug.  
Running into the band room (why? Because they felt like it!) they grabbed their instruments and sat down, waiting for more to arrive. Sure enough, Tig, Joe and Sarah walked in a few seconds later, followed by Koenma, Kuronue and Jin.  
Tig spotted them, and said, "Roh-Zee no here?"  
"What you talking about? I right here! I early, for once!" Roh-Zee ran through the door and jumped on a chair. She was soon followed by the YYH girls, though they were more, um, subdued. Actually, they were asleep on their feet, but who cares?  
"W-why does it have to begin so early?" yawned Botan.  
"So we can get out around lunch time!!!!" screamed Sarah in Botan's ear. Botan jumped and ran as far as she could from Sarah as possible.  
"ALRIGHTY, PEOPLE!!" shouted Dale (with his voice cracking, like it always does.) "TO SOUTH LOT!! NOW!!!"  
Trying not to laugh, all off the Pitt-Teens and YYH gang members reported to south lot, for...basics.  
  
At basics:  
  
"Mark time mark move and one two ready go!" said Dale clapping to a beat that only his head can figure out. As he clapped, the band people moved their feet and marched in time. "Alright! Not bad! Now, plus sign! Mark time..."  
Kurama, muttering out of the side of his mouth to Tig. "What's the plus sign?"  
"Oh, shit. Yu don't know! Ugh, your screwed. Go with the flow...And hope for the best."  
As the band began to move, the YYH gang was at a complete loss. What was this plus sign? The band moved forward, and the YYH gang continued to move forward, until they ran smack into the person in front of them. The band was going backwards. It caused a domino effect (a lot of things cause a domino effect in our band.)  
We won't go into it, but the rest of basics resulted in the entire band chasing the YYH cast with their various instruments. Including the tuba. Which is very amusing to think about Yusuke getting beat up by a tuba that's still attached to the player...WAIT! We're losing the point of the story! Let's skip to the LUNCH BREAK!! (actually, it's a brunch break, but we won't go there. It's not even a brunch break!! It's a mid-morning-yet earlier-than-that-break-thingy!!!-Joe)  
  
Lunch Break where Joe does the voluntary humiliation:  
  
"Give me some of that!!!" Touya was fighting Tig for half a pb&j sandwich. He was losing, and Tig ad him in a head lock and was giving him noogies. (DarrkKatt- HER NOOGIES HURT!!!)  
"SAY 'PLEASE, TIG, MAY I HAVE SOME OF YOUR WONDERFUL PB&J SANDWICH!!!!! SAY IT!!!"  
"NEVER! OW! STOP IT WITH THOSE NOOGIES!!!!!"  
'What an amusing site' thought DarrkKatt as she looked on. Then, suddenly, Joe stood up and walked into the middle of south lot. 'Is he gonna do it now? I could use a bit of a hysterical-laugh-and-roll-around- like-you-were-drunk moment.'  
"HEY!!! EVERYONE!!!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs. (D.K. and Tig: Ow! LOUD!!!) All who were in the band stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at him. "TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!!"  
Joe then began to mock strip again, but this time he actually took his shirt off the whole way. Revealed under his button down Hawaiian shirt was...  
"OH MY GOD HE'S WEARING A BRA!!!" screamed Jin at the top of his lungs. Sure enough, it was true. Joe was wearing a hot pink bra with little smiley faced hearts all over it. Why was he wearing it? Well, while the girls were shopping in the mall, the Pitt-Teens dared Joe to go into Victoria's secret and buy a bra. He said anything but lace, and that was the only thing with no lace!!!!!!  
"WOOO! JOE!! YOU ARE SO GONNA BE AT MY BACHELORETTE PARTY!!!" screamed a bass drum named Jordan.  
At that moment, a short kid with spiked hair popped out of nowhere.  
"Joe! You will pay for your insanity that goes beyond the same!! My name is Magus!! Prepare to be beaten!!!" Magus picked up the shortest trumpet player (T.M., and he's about 4' 10". Not joking)  
"HOMERUN SWING ATTACK!!!" and at that, he swung T.M. at Joe and knocked him clear out of south lot. Then, Magus disappeared again. (Magus is a real person, and he pops up at random times in all my stories.- DarrkKatt)  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was all anyone could get out of Joe for the rest of the day when they found him. A mile away. In some dudes swimming pool....  
  
We'll skip drill, because nothing interesting ever happens, and go right to sectionals!! The band has sectionals every Tuesday and Thursday. Just so you know.  
  
Mello sectionals:  
"AHHH!!! SWIVEL CHAIRS!!"  
Basically, the whole mello section was having a swivel chair derby down the very long main hallway.  
  
Trombone:  
"So are you another joe?" asked Jin.  
"Yes, but I am EVIL JOE!!!!"  
Jin:@_@ 'this is gonna be a looooong season...'  
  
Tuba:  
"I challenge you!!"  
"No! I challenge you!!!"  
"No I challenge you!!!" (goes on for quite some time)  
  
Drums:  
"BAWITABA! BAWITABA!!!" Yusuke joins in at free will. It is Yusuke, after all.  
  
Flutes:  
"I love *insert name*!!!!" All the flutes do this...it lasts over an hour...  
"I LUV FRANK-N-FURTER!!!" Go Jen! Go Jen!! (sorry, one of my buds is a flute. Her name is Jen. We think very much alike, though not as much as me, Joe and Tig. -DarrkKatt)  
  
Clarinets:  
Sword fighting and dancing around to rap music. Keiko: @_@'I no like rap...'  
  
Saxes:  
Kuronue is clinging to the teacher (with every other male in the saxes, which is all but one) saying over and over: "will you marry me? Will you marry me?..."  
  
and that was all that happened on band camp day 2. The last day of band camp is GUARANTEED to be the funniest. Trust us.  
  
HEY! THE REVIEW NAZIS WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! ME WANT REVIEWS! (cookie monster wannabes) SHUT UP, CONSCIENCE!!!!! JUST GIVE REVIEWS SO CONSCIENCE SHUTS UP!!!!!!!! 


	8. You know your from Pennsylvanis when NOT...

Hiyo!!! This is a little note to clear up some details!!!!!  
  
Here are the housing lists so you don't get confused:  
  
DarrkKatt's House: Touya Kurama Yusuke Hiei  
  
Tig's House: Kuronue Jin  
  
Sarah's House: Koenma (no one else would take him)  
  
Roh-Zee's house: Botan Shizuru Keiko Yukina  
  
Ummmm... Some words, phrases and other random things you only hear or see in Pittsburgh (this is an FYI) You know your from Pennsylvania when. The first day of buck season and the first day of doe season are school holidays. You own only three spices "salt, pepper, and Heinz ketchup." Driving is always better in winter because the potholes are filled with snow. Words like "hoagie, crick, chipped ham, and pop" actually mean something to you. You can use the phrase "fire hall wedding reception" and not even bat an eye. You constantly refer to Pennsylvania as "PA" (pronounces Pee-Ay). You measure distance in hours. You know several people who have hit deer more then once. You often switch from "heat" to "A/C" in the same day. You can actually eat cold pizza (even for breakfast) and know others who do the same (those from NY find this "barbaric"). You not only have heard of Birch Beer, but know it comes in four colors: red, white, brown, and gold. At least five on your block have electric "candles" in all or most of their windows all year long. You know what a "State Store" is and your out-of-state friends find it incredulous that you can't purchase liquor at the mini-mart. You know several places to purchase or that serve scrapple, summer sausage (Lebanon Bologna) and hot bacon dressing. You can't go to a Pennsylvania wedding without hearing the "Chicken Dance" and at least five polkas. You live for summer, when street fairs signal the beginning of funnel cake season. You ask the waitress for "dippy eggs" for breakfast.  
Please note: practically all in PA are like this!!! Especially us writing the story!!!! DarrkKatt-I live for funnel cakes!!!!!! Tig- I love the chicken dance!!!!! Joe- Birch beer!! WOOOO!  
  
Oh yeah, on last thing you must know: OUR BAND WEBSITE!!!!!!  
  
go there to find out more about our band, even see pics!!!!! None of us being crazy though. It's such a pity. Those are privately owned.  
  
We work on story and post more chappies soon!! Hope you enjoyed these fun facts!!!  
  
(KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!-THE REVIEW NAZIS) 


	9. Fast Forward To Friday!

All the Authors: C'MON YINS GUYS!!!!!! YOGA PARTY!!!! *many random people and anime characters run in wearing togas* WOOOO! (time for all the readers to think Animal House now) Sound System Speakers: You know ya make me wanna All (including the random): SHOUT!! SSS: Throw my hands up and shout All: SHOUT!!!  
  
SSS: Throw my head back and All: SHOUT!!! SHOUT!!! SHOUT!! SSS: I still remember when I used to be 9 years old. *Go on for a very long time until* SSS: Now wait a minute. All: YOU MAKE ME WANNA SHOUT!!!! * all fall over* DarrkKatt: *lying on floor* Hey, that was fun!!! Next time we'll have an unconventional convention!!!! Tig and Joe: Sound like fun!!! Random People and Anime Characters: Yeah! Invite us along! Gotta go!! Later!!! *RPAC get up and disappear* DK, Joe & Tig: HEEHEE!! ON WITH THE INSANITY!  
  
And now, a message from Tig: Tig: This chapter is dedicated to my tree.You people will find out later!!! WAAAAAH!! *burst into tears* Joe & DK: *hug Tig*  
  
Disclaimer: We're playing poker with the devil!! Apparently, the Random Lawyer Guy isn't wanted in hell! We are trying to change the Lord Of Darkness' mind!! Joe: Dammit! A full house!! Tig *sweat drop* Joe, that's good. Odds in out favor!!!!  
  
Crazy Band Story Ch. 8: Fast Forward to Friday!  
  
This chapter is called fast forward to Friday for a damn good reason! We're skipping ahead to Friday of Band Camp, week 1!! The days are all basically like Tuesday, nothing new happens except on Mondays and Fridays!! TGIF! WOO! So, it is Friday, one week into hell, what insanity will happen? Let's find out!  
  
Friday, Band Camp day 5...  
"TGIF!! WOOP WOOP WOOP!!!"  
It was Friday, and the YYH gang was watching the Pitt Teens doing a victory dance. And what an amusing dance it was! A combo of the Toga dance and freestyle. YYH gang: O.o  
"What's so good about Fridays?" asked a thoroughly confused Touya.  
"They're so Friday-ie!!!" screamed Sarah, "I know that makes no sense!!"  
"All hell breaks loose on Fridays, people!!" shouted DarrkKatt at the top of her lungs, "They fun!! But not as much fun as the LAST DAY OF BAND!!!" (yes, that deserves the caps)  
"Come to south lot and see!!" and with that synchronized scream (the next Olympic sport) the Pitt Teens marched off, leaving a even more thoroughly confused YYH gang in their wake. @_@ would be their expressions.  
Shrugging off the confused-osity of the situation, the gang followed the singing Pitt Teens. As they got closer to south lot, they could see why the Pitt Teens thought Fridays were fun.  
The guard (excluding Shizuru and Botan) had pompoms and were running around and talking like Valley Girls. Dressed like 'em, too. Males were trying to belly dance, while the band girls were trying to do gymnastics and were failing miserably. The jaws of the YYH gang dropped to the ground (sorry, the insanity is too much to put in words. You must be there. Oh yeah, over exaggeration coming up) as the trumpets picked one another up and either: danced with one of the same sex; gave one another piggy back rides then dropped the rider over the fence; or had a gnome throwing contest with real people. (Harry Potter, book 2 in case you missed that) It was pure insanity. What else is new?  
"Hey, hey," said a monotone voice right behind them. Jumping and then turning, they were looking at a tall boy with glasses. "What are you doing? Just standing there? You must work."  
"Joey, lighten up," said Jin. "Oh, yeah. Guys, this is my section leader, Joe."  
"Hello," started Botan. But before she could continue.  
"It is being Evil Joe!!" screamed a girls' voice. Next eye blink, Joey (or Evil Joe. Me thinks Evil Joe works better) was being hugged by a girl wearing a baggy tee shirt and hair up in a bun.  
"Section Leader Jess." Kurama said with a sweat drop. "What are you doing?."  
"What makes you so happy?" asked Hiei with very big eyes. (she's normally so quiet.)  
"Today we start the drunken orgy dance!!!"  
All face fault and stay on the ground.  
Shizuru said, after a few moments of being stuck to the ground, "Did I hear you right? A drunken orgy dance?!"  
"Well, Danse Bacchanale," began Evil Joe. "When translated, literally means the dance of the drunken orgy."  
(O.o It does too!!! But hey!! It's a really, really, really, really, really fun song to play!!!)  
"EVERYONE! TAKE OUT YOUR DRILL SHEETS AND LET'S BEGIN THE NEW SONG!!!" McKeever screamed over the loud speaker (yeah, that happens a lot.it hurts like a mutha-)  
"I still can't read this thing," muttered Kuronue to Hiei. They were at what appeared to be a grid with lots of little numbered dots everywhere. They never did quite figure out how to read it. (It is tough.Even though I still don't get it!!!- DarrkKatt)  
"Allow me to help, sweetie!!"  
"Who said that!?" Hiei snapped around to see a woman a bit taller than him with pigtails and a big smile plastered on her face." Oh. Lyle.uh.don't you work with the saxes?"  
"Well, yes." said Lyle slowly. But then she brightened up. "But I wanted to be with you and the mellos!!!" and then she swept Hiei into a bone crushing hug.  
"Let.me.go!!!" gasped Hiei, "Need.air!!!!!!"  
"I'll take you to your drill spot! Let us proceed down the new path that hath been chosen for us!!!!!!" she picked Hiei up and carried him to his spot.  
Cue the sweat drop on all!!!  
Kuronue was standing there watching them leave, when he sensed some one was behind him. Before he got to turn around, though, someone pinched and slapped his ass. Yelping (Yes, yelping. Got a problem? Wouldn't you do that?) Kuronue swung around to face his assaulter.  
"Jeff!!" Kuronue screamed, "Are you trying to rape me?! YOU F****N' PERVERT!!!"  
"Just wait till tonight." Jeff (JEFF-YI!!-DarrkKatt. Got problems?- Tig Why'd you add that?-Joe ME NO KNOW!!-DarrkKatt) (More parenthesis!! Jeff is a sax with a sick state of mind) turned and walked away, with much swinging of the hips.  
"No feel bad," said Joe, some how appearing right next to Kuronue. "He tried to give me and S.H.A.W.N a shocker before. Hurt like a mutha-" cut off by Touya throwing a tuba at him and screaming "TOO MUCH INFO!!!!"  
Sweat drop yet again!!  
"Uh." said Tig with a reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaally confused look. "What just happened?"  
"Eh, don't worry about it!" said Sarah (In reality, Sarah doesn't say, she scream)  
"That always happens to at least one person, "stated Roh-Zee in a matter of fact voice. "But I never seen a tuba thrown."  
"How the freakin hell did the bitch chuck the tuba that far?!"  
"Hey Kel," said DarrkKatt without turning. However, all the others turned.  
The girl who spoke was another tuba. She wore glasses, had short brown hair, and looked like an upperclassman. Actually, Kel is a freshie.  
Joe, recovering from the tuba throwing, said (shakily), "I was just saying how Jeff (-YI!!!!!!) tried to give me and S.H.A.W.N."  
At that wonderful little phrase (sarcasm. Who said that phrase was wonderful?!) every member of the band threw their instrument at Joe.  
And so it was, for the rest of that wonderful Friday morning/afternoon. Now they (meaning the YYH gang) must survive the weekend. Will they be able to stand a whole weekend with us? With all the insanity? NOPE!!  
  
DarrkKatt: I like parenthesis. Tig: I figured that.considering there are many in this one chapter. I lost count. Joe: *unconscious due to all the instruments*  
  
Righty-o! We, THE REVIEW NAZIS!!!!, request more reviews. More reviews, more chappies. More chappies, more insanity. More insanity, the better the odds of yins peein' ya pants from laughter are. Got it?  
  
DarrkKatt: Look out for my new fic, coming soon! It's about Touya and Jin!!! Tig: *sweat drop* This ain't an ad!! DarrkKatt: You owe me that fic!! Tig: What fic?! DarrkKatt: THE FIC!!! Tig: Oh, that one. Joe: *now conscious* Huh? What I miss? Both: Go back to sleep!!!!! 


	10. The Weekend DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUN!

Tig: Last time in the crazy story in which we, DarrkKatt and me, are writing, the YYH gang experienced the first Friday on band camp. They barely made it out alive. So, now they have the weekend to live through!!! MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
DarrkKatt: It was fun, and now-  
  
Joe: Wait! Tig is writing this chapter!  
  
DarrkKatt: I know but-  
  
Tig: I know what to do now! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! (sorry if it is short)  
  
*Random lawyer guy pops up*(yes, it is disclaimer time)  
  
RLG: HAHA! I'M BACK! YOU CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME BWHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Tig: *rather calmly* Oh, really?  
  
RLG: YES! ALL YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME FOR THE REST OF TIME!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Joe: NOO!!! *whips off hat and does over dramatic yell*  
  
DarrkKatt: WE HAVE ONLY BEGUN TO FI-.that won't do. Um.. WE HAVE ONLY BEGUN TO TYPE!  
  
Tig: While this goes on, please enjoy this chapter!  
  
Crazy Band Story Ch. 9: The Weekend Begins...dundundunduuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!  
  
Jin and Kuronue woke up in the guest bedroom that, of course, was the second hottest room in the house. First being Tig's room, but oh well! It is being a side effect of living in a ranch house! Jin and Kuronue were spread out on their respective beds; covers on the floor, both panting like someone does when over heated. The sun shined in the window, basically frying both occupants. Then Jin spoke.  
"You know, its times like these that make me wish Reisho killed that baka so we wouldn't be here." Then Jin then fell off his bed due to the heat and lack of oxygen. How he said all of that in one breath is one of the great mysteries of life.  
Kuronue rolled over on his side with a -__-\\ look on his face. "Well he didn't, and we're here now and I'm hungry. Lets get breakfast."  
"FOOD!" Was the only response he received. It took them very little time to get dressed and ready for food. Then Kuronue looked around. "Where's Tig?" he asked.  
Then, a very loud 'yippee' was heard. Tig then ran into the room, tripping over Jin and Kuronue in the process. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN!!!!" she screamed with a mouth full of rug.  
"What? With who?" *Gasp!* Jin asked a question that made sense! THE WORLD SHALL END!!!!  
"WE ARE TO BE GOING WITH DARRKKATT, JOE, AND EVERY ONE ELSE!!! NOW QUICK! TO THE WATER FRONT!!" Both Jin and Kuronue had o.O looks on their faces.  
"What's a water front?" Kuronue asked Jin. Jin just shrugged and replied, "I guess we'll find out."  
And so after being fed (Tig: WAFFLES!), and money was given, DarrkKatt showed up in her van with the rest of the gang and her little brother. Somehow, every one fit in the vehicle that was only made for seven. (Joe- another mystery of life! DarrkKatt-My van is very spacious. But I can't drive yet, but in this story I do! WATCH OUT PEDESTRIANS!) As the three climbed in the bus like van, none knew what horrors were about to be fall on them. Except the authors and Joe, but it shall not be told! NEVER!  
  
RLG: I'M STILL HERE!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Joe: *very dramatically dropping to his knees (again)* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
DarrkKatt: oh, shut it! We have a solution! Tig has connections!!  
  
Tig: *sighs* can we just get rid of it? Please?  
  
*Kokuyo from the manga Wish shows up*  
  
Tig: I'll take that as a yes!!  
  
Kokuyo: What's the problem? Dad sent me here!  
  
Joe & DK: Tig, who is he?  
  
Tig: Him? He's the demon Kokuyo, son of Satan. He fell in love with the angle master of the wind, Hisui, so now they both live on earth.  
  
Hiei: So he's a weakling. (when'd he show up?!)  
  
DarrkKatt: *looks at Kokuyo* I don't think that was a good idea Hiei!  
  
Kokuyo: INAZUMA SHOURAI!!!  
  
Hiei: *running from black comets*  
  
Kokuyo: Now what did you need?  
  
Tig: We want a updated version of him *points to RLG*  
  
DK & Joe: yah!  
  
DarrkKatt: WAIT! I don't think that's such a good-  
  
*cut off by Kokuyo*  
  
Kokuyo: K, *RLG falls back into hell* here's the new version.  
  
*Pocket sized lawyer guy pops up*  
  
PSLG: Hello! I am your take anywhere, sue anything, lawyer. Pocket version number 666!  
  
Kokuyo: I'm outa here. *flies away*  
  
Joe/DK/ Tig: REVIEW!!! OR THE REVIEW NAZIS WILL GET YOU!  
  
DarrkKatt: POCKET SIZED!??!?!?!?!?!? O.o 


	11. Waterfront! WHOO!

In the latest chapter of this tale, it was discovered that every one was going to the Water Front for the day!!  
  
Tig: *grins* finally!  
  
Joe: What's she happy about?  
  
DK: What are you happy about? This chapter is way overdue!! It was her turn to write it!!  
  
Tig: That's just it! I finished my homework so I can work on it!!  
  
Joe/DK: o_O finally!  
  
Tig: onward and upward to random insanity in our hometown!!  
  
D/K: Joe!!! BEGIN THE POLE DANCE!!!!!  
  
Joe: *jumps on pole* WHOOOOOOOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Pocket lawyer guy is introduced!  
  
PLG: Hi, I am pocket lawyer guy. I am annoying and far crazier than Random Lawyer Guy. Which reminds me, I must sue these authors for their bad conduct. Tig: No you won't!!!  
  
PLG: Yes I will!!  
  
D/K: Grrrrrr..  
  
PLG: *suddenly looking very afraid* Mommy. *runs away*  
  
D/K: Get back here you pansy!!! *grabs a bo staff and gives chase, all the while Joe is pole dancing*  
  
Crazy Band Story chapter: 10: The Waterfront.dundundunduuuuuuuuuuun  
  
The waterfront. About twenty-ish years ago, it was just a bunch of run down steel mills. Now it was a bunch of shops (D/K: nice shops!!!! Heehee.where's my cash?!) and a very large movie theater. Just think of the chaos that can happen. *silence for a few minutes*  
No, wait. Cancel that. It'll be funnier to write it. So, ON WITH IT!! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"LET ME AT 'EM! JUST LET ME AT 'EM!" This yelling was coming from Tig, who by chance of fate, was about to rip DarrkKatt's little brothers throat out. (D/K: My lil bro never shuts up, even with duct tape. -_-U) Most of the cast was rather freaked, even Joe and DarrkKatt. Actually, DarrkKatt was so freaked out she was giggling, a rarity for her. The only reason Jon was still alive was the fact the Tig wore her seat belt and that stopped her reoccurring lunges at Jon's throat. (Tig: The.pain!) Cause of lunges: HE DIDN'T SEEM ABLE TO SHUT UP OR QUIT POKING PEOPLE TODAY. No one knew why. Not even DarrkKatt  
"Is she always like this?" Keiko whispered to Kuronue.  
"No I've never seen her like this. Nor has DarrkKatt or Joe." Was the whispered reply.  
Everyone was rather freaked out. Tig looked like a demon. Or a very pissed of human female. With very sharp fingernails and a knack for painful noogies.  
"She would of done better in a fight then the baka. Opponents would be too scared to attack her." This was the longest sentence Hiei had said yet. (give him a hand!!!)  
"Must stop, this now!" With those words, D/K locked her brother is the van. And didn't let him out. (Note: We didn't really do this. Tig: I really wanted to though.)  
What happened next was pure madness.  
  
Out side the theater and at the concession stands:  
"HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!" The Pitt teens were causing general chaos around the parking lot. After skipping into the theater. (Yusuke marveled at its shear size. D/K: however, it is not as large as some other theaters. It just is really cool!!!!) Everyone bought their tickets and then got in line for snacks.  
"Candy!!"  
"Popcorn!!"  
"Soda!!"  
"Hotdogs!!" (Yes! This theater has hotdogs! Even onion rings!! All authors: onion rings.)  
And the great debate had begun. It seems that Yusuke, Hiei, Joe, and DK couldn't decide what do buy snackwise.  
"Almost time for the movie!" Roh-Zee looked panicked. She never panics. THIS WAS A GREAT MOVIE!!  
Then it was Touya's turn then snap and get very scary. (o.O) "JUST GET EVERYTHING, WILL YOU? THE MOVIES ABOUT TO START!" He then grabbed the coupons out of Tigs pocket that were left over from buying everyone's tickets and paid for everything. (I still have some left!! HAHA!!) "GET IT ALL!!!"  
All backed away from Touya except for Tig who was still trying to stop cracking her knuckles from thinking about Jon. It wasn't working. "WE HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET TO THE THEATER AND I DON'T WANT MISS IT!!" Touya didn't raise his voice or anything; it was the threat behind it that was scary.  
There was much 0_0. Then everyone grabbed their snacks and ran into the theater. They were briefly held up by a ticket taker who asked them a math question, but he shut up at Touya's glare. Then they proceeded to run into the theater and plopped in the front row. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Almost everyone decided to have a popcorn war during the advertisements since there was nothing better to do while waiting. Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Touya decided not to, because they were too sane. Touya's eyes were glued to the screen. (Apparently he didn't watch many movies when growing up. Makes sense really.)  
Yukina got very annoyed when some stray popcorn hit her, so she snatched a bag off Joe and dumped it on the closest person's head; Hiei's. Hiei didn't see who did it and thought it was Kurama, so he ripped the bag off his head and smacked Kurama with it. Unknown to Hiei, there was popcorn stuck to his hair. No one was about to tell him, either. Then the movie began.  
  
After the movie (during which every ones eyes were glued to the screen):  
The movie was over and Yusuke and Jin were having a kernel war with the left over popcorn kernels. Touya had calmed down quite a bit and Tig was acting more like her old self. Joe was doing his hat dance and Kurama simply commented upon the special effects of Pirates of the Caribbean with Kuronue. D/K was singing songs from Moulin Rouge. (Myyyyyyyy gift is my song!!!!!!) Everyone else was trying to avoid kernels that went astray. Over all it was a good day.  
After many embarrassing stunts on the streets of the Waterfront, mainly Kuronue, Yusuke, Joe, and Jin doing the Cancan in mini skirts in the heart of the water front (which is a Star Bucks), and Joe trying to do his pole dance on a curved lamp post, it was time to go home. (Joe's dance wasn't that good due to the curved pole)  
Upon arriving at DK's van, Tig hid behind Jin as the doors unlocked. Jon jumped out screaming. It seems he hadn't stopped talking at all while they were gone.  
Scary. No? It isn't? Of course it is you baka!!!!! You don't know or live with him!!!!!  
Jin could tell that Tig was starting to snap so he did the only thing he could think of. He pushed Jon into the van, in an single seat, did his seat belt extra tight, and put duck tape that he saw on the way down over Jon's mouth. (Tig: Again, this didn't happen but I really wanted to! Right, D/K? Um, D/K? D/K: Goddamn duct tape work dammit!!!!! Shut him up!!!!!! Tig: o.O) It did wonders. (for a time.O.o she's still ranting at the duct tape!!!! D/K: *wrestling tape to ground. The tape was winning*) Everyone clapped and Jin took a bow when exited the van.  
Nothing happened on the ride home besides the usual singing of Yellow Submarine. Tig treated (or tortured, you pick) everyone to one of her many parodies, Black Van.  
"Oh we all live in a black van on the road! Black Van on the road! Black Van on the road!" It was an easy song to make parodies to.  
The true evil started when DK tried to start dropping people off. It appeared that, without her knowledge, it had been decided that everyone was sleeping over at her house. Roh-Zee, Joe, and Tig even packed extra cloths and sleep stuff for the YYH gang. Everyone clung onto her in a death grip. Scary, she didn't even see them put in the bags. How ninja-like of them.  
DarrkKatt just grinned after a while. "This," she exchanged knowing glances with Joe, Roh-Zee, and Tig, "Is going to be truly fun!"  
The YYH cast felt that they should be very afraid. And if they learned anything during their stay here, it was that never underestimate any one of the Pitt-teens. EVER!!!! -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*- Tig: clip hanger!!! Mwhahahahaha.  
  
Joe: This chapter took forever!!  
  
Tig: I had homework! I'm sorry!! It three pages long!  
  
DK: That's a new record for you!  
  
Tig: I know!!  
  
Joe: OK. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! OR ELSE THE REVIEW NAZIS WILL MAKE ME DRESS LIKE FRANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (D/K: Either way, it'll happen. More reviews means it will happen faster. Keep that in mind) 


	12. Sleep Over PARTAY! Part I

D/K: Whooo-oo! We're BAAAAAACK!!!  
  
Joe: Hiya there, people! Yes, we've been away for a while, but we be back for the partay!  
  
Tig: PAR-TAY!!! SLEEPOVER PAR-TAY!!!! *does funky dance in kimono*  
  
D/K: *shrugs and grabs her kimono* Whoo! Kimono dance time!  
  
Joe: I wanna kimono.*sniffs and cries*  
  
D/K: Hey Tig, you good at sewing, right?  
  
Tig: Yeah.  
  
D/K: Make Joe a kimono for his birthday.  
  
Tig: Got it! *gets to work on kimono for Joe*  
  
Joe: ^_^  
  
D/K: Ok, people. This chapter will be very long so another band day can be sooner. This is all at my house. All in one night. *Joe runs by holding a kimono above his head like a flag. 'All hail the KIMONO!!!!'* Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That's all for us, folks! We'll see ya in the party!  
  
Disclaimer: HELP US!!!!!! THE POCKET LAWYER GUY IS AFTER US!!!!!  
  
PLG: MWWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! I shall sue the shirts off your backs!  
  
D/K: *hugs shirt to herself* Whoa, now! NO ONE wants to see that.  
  
Tig: Ditto.  
  
Joe: Well, that's what YOU think..*D/K and Tig glare at Joe and pull various weapons out of their pockets* O.o Mommy...*runs for his life*  
  
Tig and D/K: Get your ass back here now!  
  
PLG: O.o What about me?.  
  
Crazy Band Story Ch. 11: The PARTY THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"EVERYONE OUT NOW!!!!!!" DarrkKatt screamed, pulling the van in front of her house. "And watch your step. This house is under construction. Don't wanna impale your face on a nail, right?"  
The YYH gang cast her a scared look and flew out of the car and into her house. They were soon followed by 3 energetic Pitt-Teens, skipping along and singing 100 cans of tea on the wall. When the Pitt-Teens arrived on the porch, it was discovered that the whole YYH gang had run into the door in a pitiful attempt to beat them to the door and lock them out.  
"Good thing yins didn't open the door yet." DarrkKatt said, stepping over the various bodies lying in front of her door.  
"You wouldn't want Trixi to come out and take a piss on you, right?" Joe said, bending over and starring at them with a smile on his face.  
"What's a Trixi?" Jin and Kuronue asked, looking very confused.  
"You'll see," Tig said, and followed DarrkKatt and Joe into the depths of the house. "You stay."  
The YYH remained on the floor, completely confused (not smart thing to do) when a shout rang from inside the house. Suddenly, the cutest little doggy in the whole wide world came running out of the house and jumped on everyone. And then it did the unthinkable to Kurama. It peed on him.  
"Dammit, Trixi! This is the third time!" Kurama shouted, jumping off the ground, suddenly very Youko-ish. "Why does she always do that to me?!"  
"Because she LOVES YOU!" DarrkKatt suddenly appeared in the doorway to her own house. (POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -DarrkKatt)  
"What are you talking about?! She loves EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! Indefinitely!" Kurama ran into the house to clean the piss off his shirt. And pants. It actually looked like he pissed himself, but we won't go there!  
"What was that about?" Hiei asked, off the ground and starring at DarrkKatt not blinking. She freaked (I have issues with people starring at me. Results aren't good. -DarrkKatt Well, my noogies hurt more!!- Tig Where's my hat? -Joe) and kicked Hiei a bit low, if you catch the drift.  
"NO STARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth on the floor.  
"What you do to her?!" Joe and Tig screamed, running out of the house and hugging DarrkKatt, trying to get her not to kick them as well.  
"What about me?" Hiei's voice was very squeaky. Apparently, DarrkKatt kicked him a bit lower than first thought.  
"You starred at her so you deserve it!" Tig said, sticking her tongue out at the fire demon (former one. They lost their powers, remember?) who was the same height as her. Wait. *pulls out tape measure* Tig's taller than him by.*tries to figure out the measurement* looks like 5 inches. Anyway, back to the story. "She can't stand people starring at her! She flips out. No one stare at her all night, got it?!" she then blinked and re- thought about her words. "And Yusuke, make any crude comments you're in the cage with her dog all night (My dog doesn't sleep in a cage, but for here she might. In reality, Trixi climbs onto anyone's bed and sleeps under the covers with her head on the pillow. Weird, huh? No one told her to do that, she does it on her own. -DarrkKatt)"  
"I'm ok!" DarrkKatt shot off the ground like a rocket, suddenly very hyper and back to her old self. "Let's get this party started!"  
"What was that about?" Koenma and Botan asked together. Everyone else was just thinking that except for Kurama who was still in the bathroom washing the pee off himself.  
"Mood swings." Joe and Tig said simply. "One second she's a suicidal maniac, next she's bouncing off the walls singing happy songs. Can never predict when they'll happen." They sighed. "Hurry up and get inside before she goes in homicide mode."  
All the people still laying on the floor leapt up and ran through the door into the dark abyss of the house. Ok, it wasn't dark. In fact, it was rather well lit, with many windows letting the sun pour in. And a lot of lamps. But for dramatic emphasis, we'll say it was dark. Right-o, it was dark in that house even though it was well lit. That make sense? Oh well, if it doesn't to you, then screw you. Why are you reading this? NOTHING in this story makes sense, so what is your purpose for reading this story?! (*Tig drops anvils on DarrkKatt's head" Sorry, folks. She's typing this, so that was her little rant. Please, ignore her. -Tig) Got any Advil?. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the house of hell:  
"PUPPY! PUPPY PUPPY PUPPY!!!!!! You're so CUTE!!!!! ^_^" DarrkKatt was laying on the floor of her living room, playing with her dog and laughing like a psychopath.  
"Trixi! Come dance with Joe!" Joe ran over, grabbed the English Setter's front paws and dance with her around the room. "Now, Trixi, WALTZ WITH ME!!" so they waltzed. Wow.  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!! HALF DOG, HALF CAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Tig was jumping up and down squealing at the cuteness. She almost stepped on the dog. "Sorry Trixi! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! Oh good! I've been forgiven." Trixi had run over and licked Tig on the face like crazy during her overdramatic death/begging for life sequence.  
YYH gang: O.o 'what's their deal?'  
At that moment Kurama ran down the stairs, intent on giving Trixi a piece of his mind. "TRIXI!!!!! You must stop peeing on people! Namely me! Why not on Koenma? Don't look at me like that!!!!!!!" Trixi had sat on the ground in front of him was starring at him with big brown eyes. "Trixi! Stop it!" She just cocked her head to the side, twitched her ears a little bit and didn't blink. "I can't take it anymore! Those.cute.eyes!!!!! Come here you cute fuzz-ball!!!!!!!" Kurama than proceeded to cuddle the dog to death. Ok, the dog was still alive after it all, but it was soooooooo CUTE!!!!!! ^_^ Kurama and a cute puppy!! Everyone together now: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! No! You people in the back didn't do it! Wait, you can't see, can you? Here's a big screen we stole from Heinz Field! Now can you see the cuteness factor!? Now let's try again, people! 1...2...3... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Much better!  
"Aw, ain't that cute?!" DarrkKatt was holding a camera and taking pictures. "You know what? Group hug!!!!" Her, Joe and Tig then proceeded to round everyone up (including Hiei) and gave them all a hug. With Kurama still cuddling the dog. You know what? We just realized this chapter has nothing to do with band, but it happens every band season so it counts, right? RIGHT?! Oh, well, if you say it doesn't, then your opinion doesn't matter.  
"Right, then," Tig said after squealing at being able to hug Jin again without having him freak out on her. (just for you Tig, just for you.) then Tig saw Hiei's hair. Yes folks, he still has the popcorn impaled on his spiky hair. She fell over laughing. "MWAHAHHAHAHAAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" *she can hold a note*  
"What?" Hiei had the funniest look of puzzlement on his face. Just why was she laughing at him? (LOOK IN A MIRROR!!!!!!!) And then he wondered why everyone else was laughing. Including Yukina. "Alright, whatever's funny please stop laughing." The laughter died down to a low chuckle. The whole group somehow decided that, when they don't look at his hair, they wouldn't laugh. Problem was, Hiei was shorter than everyone.except the dog. And the guinea pigs. And the birds. And most definitely the hermit crabs.  
"Alright.hahahahahhahaaaaaaaaa!" DarrkKatt tried to hold in the laugh but couldn't. "Joe, please finish what I was gonna say while I go to a nice quiet place. HAAAAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!!" she ran out of the room crazily while laughing her ass off.  
"Ok," Joe said, starring at the floor because Hiei was right in front of him. "We are going to kick off the evening with movies. Our movies that we will be watching are The Rocky Horror Picture Show and The Labyrinth. Me and Tig will make the popcorn." Joe said that word dramatically after a grand pause, and got the results he wanted. The room burst into laughter and they heard a loud crash from the upstairs. DarrkKatt fell off her bed, into another laughing fit. (Tig- How'd you hear him? D/K- SUPER SONIC HEARING!!!!!!!!) "The rest of you please make yourselves comfortable in DarrkKatt's spacious.er.well, pretty spacious living room in front of the TV." Ok, her living room wasn't huge but if people sat on the floor as well as in chairs they would fit.  
  
In the kitchen:  
  
"DID YOU SEE HIEI'S HAIR!?" Joe screamed, falling into the popcorn bowl in a fit of laughter. Tig followed suit.  
"No one told him in the theater!" Tig screamed back, still laughing.  
"I wonder if he looked in the mirror in the bathrooms!"  
Both: "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
"Wait, where did he go to the bathroom?" Tig asked as the popcorn popped. It was a scary thought and they both shut up.  
"He probably went outside," DarrkKatt said, appearing with a poof behind her friends. "Let's go watch the movies, shall we?"  
They joined hands and skipped out of the room. With the popcorn. Of course the popcorn came along. That was the whole point in being in the kitchen. Why am I rambling?  
  
Back in the living room:  
  
"Where the hell did I put LABYRINTH?!" DarrkKatt screamed, throwing many anime DVDs onto everyone behind her. "Oh, here it is! Now, who's gonna sing and dance along?"  
"Me!" Joe and Tig shouted. And only them. Tig and Joe elbowed Hiei and Kurama in the guts who in turn elbowed the people in front of them and so on and so forth. Until the elbowing got to DarrkKatt.  
"Whoa, now!" DarrkKatt leapt out of the way of Jin's elbow causing the redhead to topple over the table and land on his butt. "None of that, watch the show!"  
  
When Dance Magic, Dance came on.  
  
"DANCE MAGIC DANCE MAGIC DANCE!!!!!!!!" Everyone, even those who never saw the movie before, were dancing around like the goblin king Jareth while singing. "PUT THAT MAGIC SPELL ON ME!!!!! SLAP THAT BABY!!!!!"  
"MAKE HIM FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed just the Pitt-Teens. All of them fell onto the couches at the end of the song.  
"Jin, you're sitting on me."  
"Sorry, DarrkKatt.."  
  
When Chilly Down came on with the monkeys who took off their limbs and golfed with them came on:  
  
"DOWN CHILLY DOWN WITH THE WILD GANG!!!!!!!! GOOD TIMES BAD FOOD!!!!!!!" All the guys were dancing like the monkeys on the TV. In other words, very low to the ground in many senses. The girls were singing and dancing from their seats on the couch.  
"My limb won't come off!" Yusuke was trying to pull his arm off. Could it be yet another attempt to look up Keiko's skirt? We'll never know.  
"Let's jump on the girls!" Joe screamed, diving onto Shizuru and Tig.  
"Whoo!" even Kurama dived onto the girls, though he had to be dared to. He jumped on the one person he should have. DarrkKatt glomped Kurama all over again. His face turned red. Blue. Purple. Wow, colors of the rainbow! A RAINBOW! "Guys. Air!"  
  
World Falls Down:  
  
"Who will waltz with us?!" DarrkKatt and Tig stood up and offered their hands out to anyone who would take them. Kuronue danced with Tig, while Kurama danced with DarrkKatt. He was staying with her for the whole mission so he didn't get a choice. Same with Kuronue. Keiko and the other girls each danced with another guy, and even some of the guys dance with each other. Hiei and Yukina danced together (cute!! ^_^ Sibs dancing!) while Yukina tried not to laugh at Hiei and his popcorn hair. Which was impossible.  
"Waltzing, waltzing!" they all chorused, having an unusually good time.  
  
Movie done now. What next? Ahhhh yes, RHPS BABY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"The Rocky Horror Picture Show, people!" Joe said, holding the DVD above his head like it was the 10 commandments. "ALL HAIL THE RHPS!!!!" Everyone who knew what the hell was going on bowed down to it. "And now, I shall put it in-"  
DarrkKatt hit Joe across the back of the head. "MORON! It my DVD, so I get to put it in. Common sense." She snatched the DVD out of Joe's hands and put it in the player. "Sit back and prepare to be in for a scare!"  
"Come up to the lab and see what's on the slab!" Tig said from her position on the couch. Quote from the movie.  
"Everything is in readiness master!" Joe beat over like he was Igor when he said this.  
"Everyone ready to do the time warp again?!" DarrkKatt yelled, and pushed the play button.  
  
Dammit Janet scene:  
  
"Dammit! Janet! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!" It wasn't a hard song to figure out, and as of yet no one was freaked out by the movie. YET!  
"The river was deep but I swam it!" sang the guys.  
"JANET!" screamed Joe.  
"There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!" Keiko sang along.  
"No it's in your pants!" DarrkKatt screamed, earning a pillow in the face from Keiko.  
"Sick!"  
"Next scene people." note: we will go through the whole thing, cuz something weird happens in every section. Ya good? Good. Here it goes:  
  
There's a Light song:  
  
"Where'd I put the newspaper?" Tig shouted, rummaging around the house in search of it.  
"Newspaper?" Yukina asked, looking very confused.  
"Here!" Tig put the newspapers on everyone's laps. "On your heads on the count of three! One, Two Three!" everyone put the newspaper on their heads. Koenma had some issues but figured it out after a while.  
"Hold up you light!" Joe said, holding up a flashlight and swaying in time with the music. Everyone just stared.  
"Uh, you hold up the flashlight that is conveniently shoved under the couch cushions that you are sitting on top of?" DarrkKatt asked, then rolled her eyes and demonstrated reaching under the cushions and grabbing the flashlight and turning it on.  
YYH gang: OOHHHHHHHHHHHH! *grab their lights and turn them on*  
  
TIME WARP (BABY!!!!!)  
  
"Stand up!" DarrkKatt screamed at the YYH people. They didn't move. "This is why I installed the electro-butt-shocker mechanism." DarrkKatt pushed a button and the YYH gang all got their butts shocked.  
"YEOW!" Koenma shot up and his binky fell out of his mouth. Trixi grabbed the binky and began to gnaw on it in the corner of the room." Why you do that?!"  
"Do what the song says, and you won't trip." Tig said, kicking off her shoes and standing behind DarrkKatt and Joe. And then the song began and DarrkKatt and Joe began to sing:  
  
D/K: It's astounding. Time is fleeting.  
  
Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely  
  
Joe: Not for very much longer!  
  
D/K: I've got to keep control  
  
*screams like a lunatic* I REMEMBER! DOING THE TIME WARP!  
  
DRINKING THOSE MOMENTS WHEN! THE DARKNESS WOULD HIT ME!  
  
Both: and the void would be calling!  
  
Everyone: Let's do the TIME WARP again! Let's do the TIME WRAP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tig: *pulling invisible card out of nowhere and speaks in bad British accent* It's just a.Ahem, Jump to the left.  
  
Everyone *jumps to the left* AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT! *step to right*  
  
Tig: *still in the bad accent* With you hands on your hips.  
  
Everyone: YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT!!!!! *with hands on hips they bring their knees in tight* BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST!!!!!!  
  
THAT REALLY DRIVE YOU INSANE!  
  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Joe: It's so dreamy. Oh fantasy free me!  
  
So you can't see me, no not at all.  
  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intension.  
  
Well secluded, I see all.  
  
D/K: With a bit of a mind flip  
  
Joe: You're into the time slip! AHAHAHAHHAA!  
  
D/K: And nothing will every be the same. *holds out a do-nut*  
  
Joe: You're spaced out on sensation!  
  
D/K: *screaming again* LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDATION!!!!  
  
Everyone: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
D/K (she's 2 people in this song.) *in high pitched, squeaky voice while using Kurama as a chair (D/K: =P I need a jukebox and he be it!)* Well I was walking down the street  
  
Just a-having a think when this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
  
He shook-a me up he took me by surprise  
  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes!  
  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
  
Time meant nothing never would again!  
  
Everyone: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!  
  
Tig *in bad British accent jumping up and down on a desk completely crazy- like* IT'I JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: And a step to the right!  
  
Tig *still insane*: WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS!!!!  
  
Everyone: You bring you're knees in tight!  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!  
  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!  
  
*all fall over and land on random people*  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Joe said, getting up off Yukina and Botan where he had landed.  
"Can't wait for the next scene!" Tig squealed, jumping off Jin and Kuronue.  
"Pause the movie! I have an IDEA!!!!!" DarrkKatt screamed, grabbing Touya by the shirt and dragging him out of the room. "Follow me, Touya!"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"NO!"  
"Ok..Should I be scared?" And all he got was a scary smile.  
  
Tig: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!! Cliffie!  
  
Joe: What are you going to do to Touya?  
  
D/K: What? I no tell!!!!!!  
  
Tig: If you review we finish this section off!  
  
Joe: Only 2 songs will be written out entirely. This is what we really do while he movie's going on, please note.  
  
D/K: *off to side* Dammit Touya! Hold still!!!!!  
  
Joe, Tig and everyone else: O.o.We be scared. 


	13. Sleep Over PARTAY Part II

D/K: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Joe: What's her problem?  
  
Tig: Rocky Horror Picture Show. RHPS is all I shall say.  
  
Joe: Oh yeah. Her favorite movie of all time...  
  
D/K: ACTAULLY!! *she springs forward scaring everyone* My favorite actor is Cary Grant! Actress is Bette Davis!  
  
Tig: Uh...We were talking about favorite movies...?  
  
D/K: You K-NIG-ITS!!!!!  
  
Joe: MONTY PYTHON!!!!! WOOOOOOOO!  
  
D/K: The Full Monty, baby!  
  
Tig: Isn't that a play about a strip club? If it is, don't tell Joe!!!  
  
D/K: JOE! POLE!!!!  
  
Joe: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU POLE!! *does a pole dance*  
  
Pocket Lawyer Guy: O.o Why am I here?  
  
D/K: We're combining the whole disclaimer and prelude to insanity this time! See if it works!  
  
PLG: Ok! ^_^ I'll sue you all if you even think about saying you own YYH or anything else! *is very proud of himself for some odd reason*  
  
Everyone else but him: What makes you think we have money?!  
  
PLG: @_@ huh?  
  
D/K: All i have is my writing and drawing abilities plus a hyper active dog!  
  
Tig: I have my sewing abilities and my kimono and yukata!  
  
Joe: I have my hat and my pole dance! *does pole dance again*  
  
PLG: O_o OOoooooooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I'm leaving....  
  
Tig: But what about a game of baseball? You can be the ball!!!  
  
PLG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
D/K: But I lost my old hockey puck! I need a new one!  
  
Joe: I NEED A NEW POLE! MY OLD ONE BROKE!!!!!!!  
  
PLG: HERE! This one is out of my paycheck! *slams a new pole in front of Joe* Don't use me as a pole!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!  
  
Tig and D/K: We still need balls for our sports!!  
  
*chase after PLG with various sporting equipment all the while D/K is laughing her ass off while tripping over things, Tig dives into the pool and swims after PLG and Joe is pole dancing*  
  
CRAZY BAND STORY: THE SLEEPOVER PARTY PART TWO!!!!  
It was suppossed to be one part, but it got too long...so...yeah...right...  
  
DarrkKatt lead Touya out of the room. Ok, in reality she dragged him by the bangs up the stairs into her room. No, not to do that!!! *slaps all readers whose minds are perverted* SIKOS!!  
"What the hell is she planning to do?!" Jin screamed, trying to run after his friend. "Rape him or something?!"  
"Yeah, how demented is she?!" Koenma and Shizuru demanded, too shocked to do anything else but order people around. Wait, Shizuru order people around? Technically, since she beat up the baka so much, she likes to give orders, so there! =P  
Joe and Tig looked severely offended. "What?! She isn't that sick! Never!" The shook their heads so much Tig's ponytail came undone and Joe's hat flew off and landed on Yukina's head. "Oops..." He ran over and grabbed the hat off Yukina's head. She giggled slightly and Hiei got jealous (overprotactive brother coming into play)  
"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!" he stood up and automatically went to reach for his katana only to find that it wasn't there. "WHAT?! WHERE?!" He spun around in several circles looking for his katana until he collapsed on the couch, dizzy beyond all reason.  
Kurama and Kuronue smirked and both of tehm held up the katana. "You breaking the rules," they chorused waving a finger in the air in a no-no fashion. "Bad Hiei! Bad!" And then they fell over laughing. Unfortuantely for Kuronue, he fell on Trixi's sleeping pillow, so she automatically attacked him by jumping on him bellow the belt. "OWIE!!!!" Heh,heh. Kuronue says OWIE!!! *falls over laughing.* (Joe- We have got to do something about D/K...)  
"Hey people! Unpause the TV! I'm coming down!"  
"Do I have to do this!?"  
A slap was heard. "Shut up Touya! Keep that there blanket wrapped tight around you! You know the signal! When it comes up, whip off the blanket!"  
"But I no wanna!"  
They were still arguing when DarrkKatt and Touya came into view. DarrkKatt looked immensely proud of herself, while Touya, all wrapped up in a comforter up to his neck, lookes like a sunburned lobster. As in, he was blushing beyond all reason. Is that possible?  
"You do it or I'll make sure you're in the same room as Trixi for the rest of the trip!!! In her cage!!!!" DarrkKatt screamed, pointing at the cage and at the dog in sucession. Joe looked very pissed at that thought.  
"Don't do that!"  
"Thank you, Joe!" Touya said, happy that someone was on his side. For once.  
"That is an insult to Trixi and her cuteness!" Joe screamed, pointing a finger in the air and striking a pose. Touya face-faulted.  
"WHAT?!"  
"That means you're going through with this, you have no choice." DarrkKatt looked very calm. However, Keiko and Kurama caught sight of a mischevious glint in her eyes.  
"What are you going to make him do?" she asked, very nervous. You never knew what these Pitt Teens could think up.  
DarrkKatt winked and pushed Touya onto the couch closest to the TV. "Touya, you no move. I'm sitting by you to make sure. Now, Joe, Tig. Unpause the TV!!!!" She put one leg on Touya to make sure he wouldn't move until his scene came up.  
Remember last chappie when they all fell over? Ok, this is where they start up again.  
(last line of Time Warp) "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!!"  
Suddenly, a scream is heard and everyone looks at the TV screen. Apparently, Janet just passed out because someone in the elevator (it wasn't a clear shot to tell who or what) just looked at her.  
(song title: Sweet Trasnsvestite!! ^_^) The man (it was revealed he was a he when he turned around a began to sing) in the elevator whipped around and exited the elevator. He was wearing a long cape that went to the floor. All that could be seen was his heavily made-up face (he has the secret to applying the perfect eyeliner!!!!!) and the afro. That it. And then he sung:  
"How'd ya do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman!  
He's just a little brought down because  
  
When you knocked  
  
He thought you were the candyman  
  
Don't get strung out by the way I look *he starts walking done a red carpet in between all the conventionests. Touya is pushed out of his seat by DarrkKatt*  
  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover *Guy on TV whips off cloak to reveal a garter belt, pantyhose, corset and reall awesome gloves and shoes. Touya gets his cover ripped off his body by DarrkKatt because he's too scared to move. He is revealed to be wearing a black tank top and shorts. What? You think we were going to make him wear the same thing as Frank?! NO! But he was wearing DARRKKATT's things...so he was technically wearing girl's clothes...*  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
*Dude on TV walks around the 'normal' people and starts to sing. Touya sits down with a beet-red face*  
Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
  
Or if you want something visual  
  
That's not too abysmal  
  
We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie  
*sung by one of the 'normal' guys on the TV. Brad* :I'm glad we caught you at home  
  
Could we use your phone?  
  
We're both in a bit of a hurry  
*just said by Janet in a very annoying voice*: Right!  
*Brad the asshole again (me no like him...-D/K)*:We'll just say where we are  
  
Then go back to the car  
  
We don't want to be any worry  
*Trannie again. His name is Frank!*: Well you got caught with a flat  
  
Well how 'bout that  
  
Well babies don't you panic  
  
By the light of the night  
  
It'll all seem alright  
  
I'll get you a Satanic mechanic  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
  
Why don't you stay for the night  
*creepy butler that DarrkKatt was imitating* Night!  
*Frank* Or maybe a bite  
*other person DarrkKatt was imitating* Bite!  
*FRANK!!!! ^_^* I could show you my favorite obsession  
  
I've been making a man  
  
With blonde hair and a tan  
  
And he's good for relieving my tension  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
  
Hit it! Hit it! *Frank slaps his butt a few times while the YYH gang stared with eyes wide and jaws stuck to the ground.  
  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
*The PittTeens* Sweet Transvestite!  
*Frank again* From Transexual  
*Pitt Teens singing like a bunch of trunks* Transylvania  
*Frank no longer sining. He's standing in the elevator looking around impressively. He doesn't wear the cloak ever again. Touya is still red and everyone elses (minus PittTeens) jaws are glued to the ground* So come up to the lab  
  
And see what's on the slab  
  
I see you shiver with antici...pation  
  
But maybe the rain  
  
Isn't really to blame  
  
So I'll remove the cause  
  
But not the symptom *he exits on elevator*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yusuke screamed once he got his jaw unglued from the floor. DarrkKatt was holding a window scraper and was scraping everyones' jaws off the floor.  
"Frank." Tig said simply, applying bandages on everyones' chins where DarrkKatt had roughly scraped them off the floor. Especially on the guys. "A sweet transvestite from transexual transylvania!"  
"SAY WHAT?!" Koenma managed to scream without his binky. Then he realized, HE HAD NO BINKY! "WHERE IS MY BINKY!!!!!????????"  
"Huh? You mean the blue plastic one you probably had ectasy in?" Joe asked, looking confused.  
"WHAT!? I don't do drugs!" Koenma screamed, turning bright red and imagining the spanking he'd get if he ever did. Ow...  
"Sure you don't!!!!!" Joe gave a very noticible wink and nudged Yukina with his elbow. She giggled. She understood the joke because Roh-Zee had explained all sorts of things to her at the house. That was one of them. "I think Trixi has it!"  
"WHAT?!" Koenma repeatedly shouted, running around the house looking for the dog until he tripped over her and landed flat on his face. "YOU ATE MY BINKY!!!" He then tried to tackle the dog and force her jaws open so he could get the binky out.  
"Hey! Don't you dare hurt my dog!!" DarrkKatt screamed, running over and hitting Koenma several times with her hands and various other pieces of furnature.  
"DarrkKatt, can I go put my old clothes back on now? Please?" Touya asked, looking as pitiful as he possibly could.  
"GO TO HELL KOENMA!!!" DarrkKatt screamed, either not hearing or not noticing Touya. He quietly snuck up the stairs while DarrkKatt ran down to her basement to grab the baseball bat to clobber Koenma with. "WAIT!! YOU ARE ALREADY FROM HELL, RIGHT!?"  
"OW...YES!!!!...OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Koenma screamed as DarrkKatt hit him continuously with the bat.  
"GOOD! THEN IT WON'T MATTER IF I MORTALLY INJURE YOU!!" DarrkKatt ran over to the guinea pig cage in the corner and pulled out the occupants. "EAT HIM, GIRLS!!" She tossed the guinea pigs onto Koenma and they proceeded to nibble his cothing and ears.  
"YEOWIE!!!!!!" Koenma ran around in circles trying to get the guinea pigs off, but their claws left them in place. "THEY ARE CLAWING MY BUTT!"  
"I ain't kissin' it and making it better!" Jin shouted at Koenma's retreating back. "Who would?!"  
"Not me!" chorused everyone...but Botan.  
"Hey Botan, you considering that?" Joe asked, watching Botan until Koenma ran past him screaming about evil rodents. He got hit by Botan's oar because of that comment.  
"What the hell-?" Touya had just arrived, but was clueless to the situation. So, due to the cluelessness and the guinea pigs, he got trampled by Koenma. "OW!!! He stepped on me!!!!!"  
Just so everyone is clear on this factiod: Hiei still has popcorn in his hair! It still there, and no one can look at him because of it! And, completely by accident, Yukina looked up and saw his hair!  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAA!" Yukina practically died laughing. Need we say more?  
"What?" Hiei looked really confused. Then again, who wouldn't? Your twin sister just died laughing by looking at you, wouldn't you be confused? "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He fell onto the ground in a dramatic heap.  
When he finally got up, everyone was laughing at him, not just Yukina. Jin and Touya were holding each other up so neither would fall on top of the dog; hell, even the dog was laughing. Kurama, Kuronue and Koenma (how'd the guinea pigs get off him? Oh, wait...No, they're on his butt...nevermind) were dieing from severe lack of air due to too much laughing in a short period of time. Ok, everyone was dieing, ya got that? Good! Hiei looked down at the ground and saw it was littered with several pieces of popcorn.  
"Huh? Popcorn?! But we finished eating popcorn a while ago!" Hiei looked around to see where the popcorn bowl was, but he didn't see it anywhere. "Where did you put the popcorn bowl?!"  
At that statement, everyone fell over laughing again. "What?!" Hiei asked, looking confused again. Aw, he looks like a 2 year old when he does that look!  
"Look in the mirror!" Tig managed to gasp out, holding up a little compact mirror in front of Hiei. Still looking confused, Hiei glanced in the mirror and did a double take.  
"THERE IS POPCORN IMPALED ON MY HAIR!!!!!!" He screamed. Then he began to run around in circles, just like Koenma had done. "GET IT OUT!!!!!!"  
Suddenly, Tig and DarrkKatt whipped out decks of Tarot cards and read Hiei's fortune while he was running around screaming about how the popcorn was impaled on his hair. "Hey! Hiei!" Tig whistled the shorter demon over to the two girls "See this card? It means that there is even more popcorn in your future!" DarrkKatt said, holding up a card with popcorn drawn on it.  
"Where'd you get that?" Tig asked, snatching the card out of DarrkKatt's hands and staring at it.  
"I made it myself! It's now an official tarot card!" DarrkKatt glomped her card.  
"Good, she's not glomping me..." muttered Kurama. A little too loud because DarrkKatt heard him.  
"Hey! Do you feel left out? I'll give you a hug too!" DarrkKatt then ran over to Kurama and glomped him. He began to turn purple, but since he couldn't speak, it was ignored.  
"I GOTS POP!!!!!!" Joe screamed five seconds later, running into the living room with several 3 liter bottles of pop.  
"I call CHERRY PEPSI!!!!" DarrkKatt screamed, letting go of Kurama and fighting joe for the drink.  
"HAND OVER THE COKE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!!!" Tig also screamed her request, and jumped on people's heads to get to her precious pop.  
"Chugging contest!" Joe declared, unscrewing the cap on his pop and gesturing for the other PittTeens to do the same. Once all the caps were off all the bottles, the YYH gang could do nothing but watch in horror as all three PittTeens chgged bottle after bottle of caffine-full pop.  
"Good shit!" DarrkKatt declared after finishing her three bottles and slamming them down on the table in something similar to a beer chugger after a contest is won.  
"O.o Wooooooooooo..." Tig was bobbing around in circles, staring at the ceiling the entire time.  
"HELL YEAH BITCH!!!!" Joe screamed, standing up and doing the macarena. It was around this time that Koenma realized that he had still not found his binky and that the guinea pigs had eaten through his pants and were currently munching on his boxers!!!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" So he began to run around and scream. Again. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY BINKY!!!!???????"  
"THE INVISIBLE HERMIT CRAB HAS IT!!!!!" Joe declared, flipping onto his head and starting to...HAT DANCE?! O.o Heeelllllooooooooooo caffine high...  
"And then the invisible hermie shall come over and eat your balls off and shove them down your throat while you bleed to death taped to a chair." DarrkKatt finally appeared to be living up to her name. On caffine highs, she got gloomy...scarily gloomy. Eerie gloomy...Alright, she was downright creepy! STAY BACK!!!!!!!  
"Well, then the hermie may just take oover the world and crash everyone's morale while destroying all forms of government and society. In the end, only the invisble hermie shall survive..." Tig said, plopping down in Touya's old seat and putting the comforter around her like she was a fortune teller.  
YYH gang: @__________________@ o_________________O  
And that's how they were the whole night, all the while the real hermits were just staring at the stupid humans in the room...planning on taking over the world! Oh yeah, and the YYH gang was traumatized for the rest of their lives due to the upside-down hat dance, eerie ways of torture and predictions on the end of the world.  
  
PittTeens: OH YEAH! GO US!!  
  
D/K: The next chappie is Monday at band camp. We're going back to the main plot line.  
  
Tig: Which means it is being my turn to tell MY side of the story.  
  
Joe: Why don't I write anything?  
  
D/K: Cuz you are an extra, not an actual author on this story.  
  
Tig: Drop the subject or I drop your hat on the floor.  
  
Joe: I expect that from D/K, not you! *cries*  
  
D/K and Tig: *rolls eyes* Ok people, if you want Joe to stop crying, send in reviews. Or we could send the REVIEW NAZIS after you! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 


	14. Additional Torture for Touya

You know what? Touya could have been tortured in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many more ways than what we put him through! This is just a little overview of what COULD have happened... With the help of some friends! ^_______^  
  
*All these are at the point where Touya has his cover ripped off*  
  
DarrkKatt ripped the comforter off of Touya's body revealing that he was wearing the full Frank-N-Furter attire, right down to the stilettos and garter belt! *reccomended everyone looks up pics of Frank to understand the horror of it all. Type Rocky Horror Picture Show in google and hit images* As Touya stood there in all his glory (*cough cough*) DarrkKatt whipped him with a rolled up towel. At the snap, Touya began to sing and dance just like the guy on TV. Makes you wonder what DarrkKatt did to him.... -_-U (submitted by DarrkKatt)  
  
As Touya walked into the living room, DarrkKatt 'accidentally' stepped on the trail of fabric flowing out behind the shorter ice demon. The comforter slid off Touya's body showing that he was wearing a full length ball gown in bright, bright pink. Very revealing too, showed alot on the chest. Also complete with the lace and frills and all that. Everyone died laughing, even the guinea pigs that were still attached to Koenma's buttocks (that is such a fun word). Even his hair had been done up, curls and hairspray and gel everywhere. Well, he would make a pretty girl, I think... (submitted by DarrkKatt)  
  
*in addition to the one above* DarrkKatt rips off the hot pink dress and reveals that Touya has a hot pink thong on underneath it all. The YYH gang is too shocked to say anything and the window scrapers have to come out again to remove the jaws from the floor. (submitted by DragonScythe)  
  
As soon as the blanket was removed from Touya, the first thing the YYH gang noticed was that he was wearing a little string bikini. The second thing they notcied was that a creature was clawing it's way out of his stomach! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! As soon as Touya collapsed and the creature was seperated from his host, it began to tap-dance away into oblivion while everyone just stared. "You expect that?" asked Tig to DarrkKatt, who was just staring at the unconcious Touya and in the direction of the creature. "I DIDN'T PLAN THAT!!!" she screamed then copllapsed in a mock seizure fit. (submitted by DragonScythe)  
  
When the blanket was ripped off Touya was revealed to be wearing his normal clothing. "I thought I told you to change!" screamed DarrkKatt. "Well, I didn't so there! =P" Touya responded with a smirk. "DARRKKATT!! NO AXE MURDERS OR MURDERS OF ANY KIND!!!!!" Joe and Tig screamed, trying to restrain the angered DarrkKatt from killing the short former-demon in front of her. (DragonScythe again)  
  
*in addition to the creature crawling out stomach* After the creature popped out of Touya's stomach, the YYH gang was shocked to see that it was wearing a very neon, hot pink thong with Frankie's property along lipstick and eyeliner. O.o was all everyone could do while the creature exited the room with very exessive swinging of hips. Joe simply cat whistled, even though he was still going o.O along with everyone else. (submitted by Joe)  
  
*also in addition to the creature (wow, he likes this thing)* As soon as the creature was out of Touya's stomach, it wrapped a cloak around it's body and proceeded to strut away. THen, right before it exited through the door, it swirled around and snapped open it's cloak (aka: IT FLASHED!) Underneath it's cloak it was wearing full Frank attire complete with the heel, pearls and gloves plus the garter belt. Then it just struted out the door, but not before striking a pose. (Joe came up with this)  
  
Ok, people. Worst case senerio: The cover comes off Touya and he's naked! (DarrkKatt, stop drooling!- Tig) All the girls just stare while the guys laugh and duck and cover from the baseball bat being swung at them. (DarrkKatt submitted this. DarrkKatt-DUH!)  
  
The cover came off Touya's body only to show that he was wearing... "HE'S WEARING A TOGA!! TOGA TOGA TOGA!!!!!" screamed the PittTeens. For once in their lives, the YYH also decided that they would all do the TOGA dance around Touya. This is almost exactly what happened to Kurama in the airport, complete with the circle. Actually, it was more like band camp than anything else. (DarrkKatt has too much free time in study hall)  
  
Or Touya is revealed to be an actual girl with a halter top and short SHORT shorts. Now it's the guys' turn to stare and the girls to be confused and laughing their asses off. (Way too much free time, DarrkKatt)  
  
Tig couldn't come up with any, said it was too cruel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the torture! Til next time at band! As in, next chappie! ^_^ 


	15. Unifrom Fitting Day

Tig: It was a dark and stormy night.... -people whisper off stage- correction, make that dark and stormy day...  
  
Joe: It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky...Actually, it was a very nice day...why are you making it sound evil/bad beyond all sane reason?  
  
Tig: glare it was too a bad day!!  
  
DK: only for you!  
  
Tig: dang right it was! Or don't you remember?!  
  
Joe/DK: remind us, you haven't updated in months...-double glare with frying pans being held at the ready-  
  
Tig: shrinks back sorry... writers block and...family problems?  
  
Reviewer group 1: ...  
  
Reviewer group 2: ...  
  
DK and Joe: -growling with frying pans being brought down on Tig-  
  
Tig: OWIE!!!!!!!!! -smack smack withn frying pans. Tig waits for punishment to end- ANYWAY, I am truly sorry for being ... late? (D/K- DAMN RIGHT!!!!)....on this chapter. I will write/type till I run out of ideas or tea; which ever happens first.  
  
Joe: which one will happen first?  
  
DK: Ideas. She has a lot of tea in many flavors...most I have stolen at one time or another. Mainly Chai and various herbal ones.  
  
Tig: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOOK THEM!?  
  
DK: AHEM!!! -shifty glance- Chappie time...  
  
Tig: Oh... -Reviewers advance with various weapons- I SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW: -blah blah- means an action. considering now we can no longer use the fun stars

------------------------------------- Whatever chapter this is of the crazy band story: UNIFORM FITTING DAY  
  
It was the second Monday of band camp. The YYH gang was still rather traumatized by the events the previous night (the sleep over at my place! -DK). But then can you blame them? More so for Touya and Hiei. I mean, come on!! The poor boys were- (Joe- no ranting for you! Besides, it was very funny...) (Tig: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Poor Hiei...) (DK: -dead from laughing too hard from the previous nights occurance-)  
  
Sorry, any way, as fate, being the cruel mistress she is, made it be the uniform fittings were that day...which only meant one thing...and only one thing...  
  
McKeevers wife would, not only see them in their underwear, but touching their butts and making comments on their size...  
  
It might be so the pants were fitted properly but still... THE INHUMANITY!!!!!!!! -Dies- (The entire band pops up randomly and all memebers all shiver: EW... Tig- I don't like her much... Joe-She not too bad DK- I second Joe. It must just be you Tig- Yet again, I am alone in my opinion...)  
  
And also as fate would have it, Tig brought her alarm clock to the sleepover so they could wake up in time to go to band! (DK-That thing is evil!!! Pure evil!! It is so loud!!! DIE!!!!!! -whips out baseball bat and advances on clock until stopped by Joe-) And she had set to the most annoying tone it could play out of nine and there was nothing to be done about the volume and it was a guarentee that everyone would wake up because the clock would not stop blaring until someone punched it. (DK- EVIL!!!!!! -still trying to get to clock while accidentally punching Joe- Sorry...) Ahem, ingnore her... anyway, the clock was there and Tig had it under her pillow so DarrkKatt didn't break it. Even with it being under a pillow, the blaring noise was barely even muffled (DK- VERY HIGH PITCHED! SO HIGH PITCHED MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!)  
  
So.... Tig was the first to wake up. Whether it be because DK had died from blood loss or because she was used to the sound no one knows. But, there were a few things she noted as she took her first early-morning glance around the room. One: she was at DKs house (no surprise there)Two: It was really hot... Three: She had somehow slept with most of her body hanging off the couch and was using Jin as a foot rest Four: It was hard to breathe. Five: the reason it was hard to breath was because Trixi decided to sleep on her....  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! TRIXII!!! I can't breathe!!!!!"  
  
The most kawaii (cute) puppy in the world just opened her big innocent eyes and stared at the person who was now a designated pillow. (PUPPY!!!!!!!! all pitt teens tackle and cuddle) "Trixy...no fair, you are a master of puppy dog eyes!!" (DK- Duh. She's a puppy. Of course she is the master) Trixy hadn't even blinked. Then she just got up and walked away...  
  
Only to curl up with Kurama under his blanket. There was much snuggling; Mainly on Kurama's part. Come on! the furry creature was warm and cute and who can resist that?! NOT KURAMA!!!!! (CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!!!!! Many pictures are snapped during this rant)  
  
After waking up DarrkKatt (DK-how long did that take? Joe- About twenty minutes to an hour. We had to dump Kool-Aid on you DK-Oh...no wonder I smell like cherry lemonade...) and waiting for her to stop taking pictures of Kurama and Trixi, the teens (actually, it was just tig and DK plotted. Joe passed out after helping wake DK up). (Joe- WHAT?!!? them plotting is bad!!) Joe?! Who's typing this thing? Me or you? (Joe- DK and you...) That's besides the point! (Joe- ok...) NOW QUIET!!!!! -Joe is once again knocked out with a ton of frying pans falling from the ceiling onto his head-  
  
Breakfast was un eventful. Trixy puppy-dog eyed her way into most of it so people would feed her. And then the were off to another wonderful day at Band Camp!! -sarcasm is evident- Standing in the sun for hours on end with little or no shade from clouds, the smell of sweat and asphalt in the air, and Lori and Dale yelling from all sides of the lot!! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE IT!?! -Pitt Teens and majority of band start mock-puking into their respective instruments-

--------------------------- Scene from camp!! - Actually, seen from the drumline...  
  
"Again it has come... there is no way to stop the evil...the heat is slowly killing us. We can't last must longer..." (oh, the drama. oh the pain! OH THE OVER ACTING!!!!! )  
  
"Oh, shut up Koenma! We all know its hot now but it'll rain later!" Yusuke screamed, slamming his bass over Koenma's head and getting beat up by Lori for doing so.  
  
Koenma sighed in defeat. He knew he was whining but he didn't care. The sun had long since turned that part of his brain to mush. And it was slowly dripping out of his ears and onto the asphalt where guard members would slip on it as they tried to dance. (Guard- is dead from one too many falls Band- Fried. Extra crispy over rice with soy sauce)

--------------------------- this is a random note from DarrkKatt:  
  
HI! As I edit this, Trixi is currently sitting on me and blocking my way to the keyboard!  
  
This concludes the random note from DarrkKatt -----------------------------------  
  
It was uniform fitting time after several hours of band marching hell in which no sense was ever made in the first place and the frying was finished. Now, to an innocent soul there is nothing bad about this fitting thing. In fact, most new people are excited because the uniforms are fun to wear; at least according to their sorely misguided section leaders who should be locked up. How ever, getting the one to fit mainly involved McKeevers wife touching ones butt to see if the pants were a good fit. EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Hey, it's the only way, believe it or not...  
  
Some of the most common comments were, "You have no ass!" "TO SHORT!!" "You can't squat in them very well, can you?" "These will have to do." "They seem to be made for you!" And so on and so forth...  
  
The YYH Gang had various comments and here are some for a few of the members:  
  
Kurama: "My good young lady, now if you will please turn around...oh, you're a guy...no wonder there is hardly any chest on you!"  
  
Hiei: "Too short. Must pin up the pants. Do me a favor and grow into these, will ya? Better yet, grow. Period."  
  
Jin: "Start jabbering one more time and I'll shove this pin up your ass."  
  
Yusuke: "Gel is no longer permitted once you get into uniform. Loose the tough look. For the previous reason and the fact it does nothing for ya."  
  
Keiko: "Hair is too short...Spike it before you come. You'll look like a guy, but at least your helmet will fit with no hair showing."  
  
Kuronue: "Cut your damn hair. You look more like a woman than your buddy over there." (Tig- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! DON'T CUT THE HAIR!!!!! DK: DAMN YOU!!!!! -Advances with a wooden sword-)  
  
Touya: "COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (she touched his skin...some parts of being a demon just never go away... ICE BURN. Ow.)  
  
Botan: "What an interesting hair color..."  
  
Shizuru: She didn't get a comment because the second Mrs. McKeever touched her butt Shizuru socked her a good right hook.  
  
Tig was pissed off by the end of it all. Reason for knowing this: twitchy eye. She had had some of the worst comments and plus she was too short for a great majority of the uniforms and therefore had a bad time with the fittings. Since everyone else but Jin, Kuronue and Tig had an easier time with the fittings (Jin and Kuronue got in an argument about their hair that lasted about 30 minutes and Tig had the previously stated issues), they left those three behind to fend for themselves on a trek home.

---------------------------  
  
After what seemed like 4 hours band time but was only about 30 - 40 minutes real time, then Jin, Kuronue, and Tig were done. DK drove home 20 minutes earlier due to her size hadn't changed. It was the same with Joe and the YYH cast staying with DK were done quickly for some reason. It was a mystery that no one will ever be able to solve for it is the plot point of this story!!!!!  
  
Translation to all babble above: Every one but Jin, Kuronue, and Tig had gone home. The trio started off.  
  
That's when it started to rain. Now this could have been a good thing because it was a hot and smelly day. Problem: IT WAS HEAVY RAIN! It was raining giant blobs of water that crashed down on ones head and drentched one in a mere second. This wouldn't have been so bad because Tig -liked- the rain. But she had her reasons for hating it today. And damn, were they good ones. The eye twitching only got worse and glared at any who looked at her.  
  
Reason: she was wearing a white T-shirt.

  
It was a bad afternoon for Tig...just use your imagination. We're sparing most details.

---------------------------  
  
Kuronue sighed as he dried his hair with a towel about twenty minutes later at Tig's house, "Know what?"  
  
An eye belonging to Jin pepped from under the towel he was using on his super puffy hair It was a very bright pink towel wich contrased with his hair in ways that hurt your eyes. "What, that Tigs acting weirder then usual at the moment? Or her way of re-leaving stress? Or what happened during the walk?"  
  
The sound of the oven timer going off gave him a chance to think.  
  
"All the above; I think she could of made it home sanely if those creepy Italian truck drivers hadn't whistled or beeped their horns at her soaking wet-ness," Kuronue said and he put his hair back in its usual ponytail. "I agree, but can you blame her for flicking them off with both hands?" Jin removed his towel and his hair was even puffier then usual. (Tig: CCUUTTEE!!!) Actually, in DarrkKatt's opinion, it looked a lot like an afro...(Tig: BAKA YARO!!!!!! -drops piano on DK-)  
  
Kuronuw opened his moth to answer but Tig yelled from the kitchen at that same moment: "THE COOKIES ARE READY!!"  
  
Both just sat there blinking. That was what she was making? "Just cookies? I thought I heard some evil witch cackling in there..."  
  
Tig then yelled loudly from the kitchen to the guest room even though she was in the guest room already leaving the reader to wonder how the hell she had defied all laws of pyhsics in the first place. Oh yeah. Kuronue and Jin went deaf from the shout. "I HEARD THAT!! YES, ITS 'JUST COOKIES'!! CHOCOLATE CHIP FROM SCRACH NO LESS!! NOW GET IN HERE AND HELP ME EAT THEM!! OR ELSE..."  
  
Both quickly ran to the kitchen, not wanting to find out what 'else' was. Who would? Anyway, the end of band camp is the next chapter which DarrkKatt is writing but cut her some slack due to vacations coming up.  
  
DK: I like string cheese. Send in reviews if you like string cheese.  
  
Joe: that really happen?  
  
Tig: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssss -still contemplating revenge for evil truck drivers-  
  
DK: -slaps hand to head- DAMMIT!!!! WE FORGOT THE LAWYER!!!!!  
  
Joe: -reaches into pocket and pulls out RPLG- (random Pocket Lawyer Guy to newbies)  
  
RPLG: THEY OWN NOTHING IF ANYONE ELSE SAYS SO I'LL SUE!!!!!!  
  
Tig: -in evil voice- can I sue those evil truck drivers instead?!....  
  
RPLG: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...  
  
DK: See ya next chapter folks! We have legal business to cover!  
  
Joe: What's legal business?  
  
DK: Legalities!  
  
Joe: ?????  
  
DK: -drops dictionary on his head- LOOK IT UP!!!!! Later!


	16. The Last Day of Band Camp

-Dancing around in a circle- PittTeens: We're baaaaaaaaack!

Tig: It's about time, too!!!!

Joe: Of course, we've been busy with our current band year...

D/K: I haven't!!

Joe: Yeah. Because you fell of a curb and sprained your ankle.

D/K: You just had to bring that up!!!!!

Tig: Don't start you two!

D/K and Joe: Hmph!!!

Tig: Here's PLG!!

PLG: We own nothing, sue us we counter sue! Kill us we'll kill you back!

Joe: How?

Tig: Yeah, we'll be dead!

PLG: Er...haven't thought about it yet!

Pitt-Teens: -sweat drop-

Crazy Band Story Ch. 16: Last Day Of Band Camp!!!

Back in DarrkKatt's house in the wee hours of the next morning...

"WAKE THE FRIGGING HELL UP!!!!!!" was heard followed by a loud clang of wooden spoon against iron clad pot. Ow.

"What do you WANT?!" Kurama snapped at DarrkKatt. My, my, my. How cute he is in the morning... (D/K!!!) who said that?!? Are you...? Are you my conscience? (NO!!!! It's Tig and Joe! Write the goddamn story! No rambling on about Kurama allowed!!!) Aw...fine, fine. Have it YOUR way.

"Get the others up. Last day of band camp! Today is the day of all days!!!" DarrkKatt ripped the towels (Yes. Beach towels) off the windows in her room and let the street light's light come pouring in. "See? the sun is up!"

"No, it's not," Touya muttered into his pillow. Trixi was sleeping on his butt but he didn't seem to notice. "That's the fucking street light."

"No, it's the sun."

"No, street light."

"Sun."

"Street light."

"Sun."

"Street light."

"This is my story, and it's the fucking sun. Yins. Up. Now."

At the Band Room Of Doom!!:

"Kuronue!! That was my bagel!!" Tig was chasing Kuronue all around the room, jumping over chairs and weaving through doors.

"I saw it first!!" He shoved it into his mouth and tried to chew.

"Kuronue..." Tig was radiating in anger fierce enough to cause Hiei to shudder.(and her hair was puffing like in spirited Away or Princess Mononoke) She pulled out her number one weapon. Taking the fan out of her pocket she bobbed Kuronue over the head with it. "Buy me a new bagel. Now. while I'm in a good mood..."

"Who needs bagels when you got Krispy Kreme?!?" Stockey said, running into the band room with boxes on top of boxes while dragging boxes of doughnuts.

"Yuck. Krispy Kreme," DarrkKatt said, walking into the room followed by the entourage, if you will. Yes, I hate Kripsy Kreme. Bite Me.

Despite her comment, the whole band tackled Stockey and within seconds the boxes were empty and Jin and Yusuke had the start of an EXTREME sugar high. Stockey bowed, said goodbye and left for the rest of this tale. One paragraph character. See, he graduated year of '03, my freshman year, so Tig never knew him. He always brought the entire band Krispy Kreme in the back of his car. Yeah...my tribute to his memory and the stupid Krispy Kreme paper hat.

"Doughnut! Doughnut!!" all the trumpets chanted while in between words taking bites out of the doughnuts. Talk-chanting with their mouths full. How charming.

"SOUTH LOT NOW!!!!!!!" McKeever and Dale screamed. Not needing to be told twice, the room was quickly emptied. DarrkKatt was the last out of the room like she normally is, so her group was last down to South Lot. Tig and Joe ran the whole way so they were first.

Dale arranges the band into their respective lines and stated the instructions for stretching. as the band began to stretch, a loud ripping noise was heard that sounded like someone splitting their pants open. Looking around curiously, all eyes fell on the senior tuba.

"Bwahahahahahahahahhaahahahahaaa!! I am a hot beach chick!!!!" he screamed, tearing the rest of his pants and shirt off, revealing a tiny string bikini.

It was too much for Jin. he began to laugh so hard his face turned purple. Touya was looking in disgust at the senior tuba named Mike. Kuronue wasn't looking at Mike, though something of equal disturbance was happening in his own section of the saxes.

"Her name is Lola...she was a show girl..." sang Jeff, donning a sombrero, Hawaiian shirt and hula skirt. He tried to do the hula, but it looked awful. "With yellow flowers in her hair and a skirt right down to there..."

The atmosphere was contagious. Yusuke and Hiei somehow got maracas and shook them to the beat with oversized sombreros on their heads. Kurama and Yukina began to dance the cha-cha together (with permission form Hiei). Touya was forced by Kelly and the senior tuba Mike to dance hip-hop style in one of those old-school break dancing circles, oh yeah, Koenma joined in too.

Now for the Pitt Teens. DarrkKatt was laughing so hard that Roh-Zee had to become a support for her. Tig was in chibi mode and sat down watching the spectacle. Chibi mode meaning just that: she looked like an evil chibi of her former self. Not much thought needed there. Joe...grabbed the nearest pole and began to strip. That's his thing...do not ask unless you really want to know.

Time to reveal what the girls are doing at this point. Flags are killing the guys and Keiko is smashing Yusuke's head in with her clarinet. The saber for Shizuru had somehow turned into a real sword and she was swinging it madly and impaled the Gator t the pavement.

Dale was dancing on the scaffolding and McKeever was running up and down the lot trying to organize the chaos (nope. don't work man). Lori...was dancing with the little pink flag. Ballet style.

Complete insanity. Don't need to describe it anymore, right? After the day was out...

"Alright, who wants pizza? Joe's buying." DarrkKatt said as the group walked out of the band room.

"Who said I'd buy??!"

"I did so shut up."

"Ahem." Koenma cleared his throat trying to get their attention. when that didn't stop their bickering, he pulled out a microphone and screamed, "I WILL PAY FOR THE PIZZA AT TIG'S HOUSE!!!"

"Really?" DarrkKatt and Joe stopped fighting and stared at Koenma for a second before tackling him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Haha! I am now on your good side, huh?!?" Koenma asked later at Tig's house when the pizza was brought in by him (he used Spirit World credit card for the purchase of 20 extra large).

"I dunno. Where'd you get it?" Tig asked, looking at the boxes curiously with large chibi eyes.

"Pizza Hut."

DarrkKatt's eyes suddenly got very wide and Joe stood up, knocking over his chair in the process. They began to chant "Pizza Hut. Pizza Hut..." but were shut up by Tig and the evil frying pan she could wield with deadly strength.

"Wrong band year, you two."

"Oh. Sorry."

As the pig out got underway, DarrkKatt and Tig mentioned casually, "By the way, tomorrow is Kennywood day. we perform an go to an amusement park for 16 hours."

YYH gang: chokes on pizza.

"Yup. Start worrying. Hell arrives soon." Joe calmly went back to eating his pizza but had succeeded in scaring them shitless.

YYH gang: chokes to death on pizza.

Tig whips out a jumper cable and electrocutes them. "Get up! You ain't gettin' away THAT easily."

Ok. Next time: KENNYWOOD!!!!

D/K: I love that place.

Tig: Ditto. So fun.

Joe: I WANT MY COTTON CANDY!!!

Tig: You'll get some tomorrow!

D/K: I can't wait to see what happens!!!!!!

Pitt-Teens: REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!


	17. Kennywood Day Part One

D/K: Hi! I have an announcement to make and yes, it is just me making this one. I want everyone to go back and re-read this story. I am re-writing it as this is posted (at the moment of posting, chapters one and two have been revised and re-posted). Please re-read it, and things will make a helluva lot more sense. Thank you very much for your time.

Pocket Lawyer Guy: And she owns nothing except for Cre!

D/K: But Cre shall be in another story, so ignore the mini-man!

Crazy Band Story Ch. 17: Kennywood Day Part 1

The wake up call for all band members that day was bright and early: 5 am. Yes, they had to get up that early, report to the school by no later than 8 (preferably 7) and arrive at the park by opening time so they could get maximum free time.

Jin and Kuronue got up whenever Tig told them to get up so they could not face her wrath, so there was no problem at her house that morning except for the incident with Hiei refusing to eat waffles because they had "wannabe-holes" in them. Tig opened the fire-slash-ice demon's mouth and with a car jack and force-fed him the food. Then they walked to the school, trying not to get run over by cars on Route 51.

At Roh-Zee's house, the girls were up and about with no trouble at all. They ate some cereal and walked to the school. It was a very long walk (45 minutes) but they made it in one piece.

Now, at DarrkKatt's house cue to the number of people in it, complete chaos ruled just like it did every morning. Kurama and Yusuke were not morning people, so they were crabby even with coffee and tea shoved down their throats. Touya was playing with Trixi, and Koenma was having a staring contest with the guinea pig. He was losing big time. And just because this authoress forgets exactly who was in her house because of the amount of people coming and going. (Koenma was the newest addition. Sara quit band and was now unable to take care of him because she had been kicked out of her home for coming out of the closet. Yes, Sara's a lesbian, insult her and you die!) DarrkKatt, fed up with not being able to keep track of the people, did what any sane person would do. She screamed.

Everyone froze in place and stared at her as though she was crazy. Then, in one swift and un-communicated motion, they packed themselves into the van and allowed themselves to be driven to band.

* * *

Now everyone is there at band. What happens next? Until next time... -pans fall from the ceiling onto the authoress' head- OW!!! (you ain't done yet!!" Fin, fine!! Don't hurt the cripple anymore, ok?! (Why'd you go and fall over something as stupid as a curb?) I wasn't looking!! (No shit Sherlock.) Shut up, stupid little voice in my head! I'm on crutches now! FEEL PITY!!! (NEVER!!!!) Why you little... -a fight breaks out, DarrkKatt comes out victor- Ahahaha! No more little voice in my head!...Wait. Why do I feel guilt? Oh, hell...Let's continue the story.

* * *

At the band room, no chaos reigned. Everyone was outside packing the trailers with their various instruments. Everything was going in a nice, orderly fashion. Scary. Tig arrived just in time to help DarrkKAtt and Kelly carry the tubas down a steep flight of concrete steps to the trailer at the lower level. Good thing Tig forced Jin to help as well, because DarrkKatt was getting crushed under the tuba's weight.

"Gratias..." She said weakly after the tuba was safely stored on the trailer. "Thought I was going to die there."

"What a pathetic way to die!" Jin said, completely serious, as they walked up the stairs back to the band room. "Really, getting crushed by a tuba?"

"It is possible." was all Kelly said before returning to her group.

"What is?" Touya asked, walking in behind them and catching the last bit of the conversation. He had somehow carried his tuba down with no help at all.

"Getting crushed by a tube," Tig repeated, watching Jessie and Stephie run in late. "Those things are really heavy."

"Jin, don't look doubtful. Ever had one of them on your shoulders for a day?"

Jin opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly when he had no response.

"Didn't think so." Touya walked over to a chair and pulled a book out of his pocked. Kurama and Kuronue, their interest captured, stood behind him and read over his shoulder.

Just as Shizuru came in from loading the sabers onto the trailer, Mr. McKeever came out of his office. He moved quickly to the conductor's stand and tapped it with a block of wood. "ATTENTION PLEASE!!!!!!!"

The room was immediately silenced. All eyes were on the BIG GUY. Coughing slightly, he continued.

"Time to pack up the buses. We have a distinct order in regard to this normally chaotic pastime. Alright...SENIORS GO FIRST!!!!"

The seniors snaked their way through the crowd and some of them jumped over people's heads in the effort to get outside as quickly as possible. It took only five minutes and then they were gone.

"Juniors!"

Juniors raced each other to the front of the room. Several freshmen were knocked out of the way in the process, but no one was seriously injured.

"Sophomores and I'll throw the exchange students into this one as well!"

DarrkKatt and Joe led the way to the exit. Tig was immediately behind them with Roh-Zee. TheYu Yu Gang shrugged and followed the four Pitt-Teens out the door.

On the hillside of band hill were five buses all half full of students. DarrkKatt went down to the first one and climbed on board. Everyone else followed.

On board, it was discovered by the shock of the Yu Yu Gang that this bus was nothing more than a school bus. Hiei was more disappointed than anyone else. Everyone had to have a riding partner, or a 'bus buddy'. Meaning, he couldn't sit alone and glare at people, he had to sit with someone and glare at that person.

Resigning himself to the inevitable, he sat in seat number four. Koenma sat down beside him, also not looking like the happiest camper in the world. Two grumpy guys sitting in the same seat. Well, can't have everything in the world, right? Kurama sat with Kuronue, and everyone paired up with their friends or the ones they could stand the most.

After only three freshmen filtered onto the bus, the bus driver got on board and started up the bus. A cheer erupted from everyone because they hated to wait. This bus leading the way, all of them left the hill and started in the direction of the park.

Kurama turned to Tig and DarrkKatt about ten minutes into the trip. "What exactly is Kennywood?" he asked.

"Well, you'll see when we get there," DarrkKatt said with a small smile. Tig said nothing but grinned mischievously.

Twenty minutes later, they were getting their first glimpse of the park known as Kennywood...

Ok, all they saw was a large yellow and black tower and the tip of a green roller coaster hill. That counts. Always the first thing a person sees when approaching the park.

As the bus went over the crest of the hill, the Yu Yu gang finally saw more of this 'Kennywood'. It looked like the standard, old fashioned theme parks left over from the early 1900's. They weren't impressed in the least. When they told the teens that, the teens allowed Joe to respond for them.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

The bus turned and went into the back lot behind the park. There were only picnic pavilions and trees back there, nothing more, nothing scary.

The Yu Yu gang let out and unknowingly-held breath. Nothing bad could happen here.

Wow. Could you ever be more wrong?

Tig: That's it for now. Please review and be nice. Joe cried because we didn't get any new reviews!


End file.
